


Secrets

by RedMiko23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMiko23/pseuds/RedMiko23
Summary: Kagome is keeping secrets from her now boyfriend of two years. She's also keeping secrets from InuYasha. What happens when Koenma next request brings everything out in the open. Can Kagome and Kurama love survive?





	1. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to all of you who read my stories and I want to let you all know that they are still all ongoing. But to tell the truth this story didn't seem to be very popular on this sight so my updates have primarily been on Fan Fiction and that includes the edited version where the errors have been fixed. But after a recent comment I received I will be adding the chapters that have not been posted and re-posting the edited version of the first three chapters.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she looked up at the man who had her currently pinned to his bed. He was so just so captivatingly beautiful with the way his long red hair would fall into his eyes and around his face. The way his pale skin seemed to have an otherworldly glow as the dim lights of the morning sun made their way into the room. The way his eyes shined like emeralds when he looked at her. The way his lips would tease her flesh and set it on fire as he kissed her neck ever so lightly. Sending shock waves through her entire body as soft moans would pass from her lips.

He was Shuuichi Minamino, the kindest hearted and caring man she had ever meet and he was all hers. Kagome still questioned from time to time why he had chosen to love her. Why her when he could have any girl he wanted. Really what did she have to offer him she was now a twenty-three-year-old who barely graduated high school and still lived at home with her mother, in the same bright pink room she had always had. She had no fore-seeable future other than that of a shrine maiden. All her years spent traipsing around the past had seen to that, but still he loved her just as she was, he never questioned her when she would disappear for sometimes weeks on end.

None of it seemed to matter to him as long as she always came back to him and she always did. Coming back to him was what she looked forward to more than anything from the moment she left his side, until the moment she was back in his arms. The idea of seeing him again was what still kept her fighting after all these long years. If it hadn’t been for him Kagome knew she would have given up long ago. Things had only gotten worse over the years as Naraku’s power grew and InuYasha became harder and harder for her to deal with. 

When she meet him Kagome had been on the verge of giving up all together. But Shuuichi had rekindled the fire that InuYasha had snuffed out so long ago, he had given her hope of a bright future once again and something she wanted to protect. He didn't know it and she doubted she would ever be able to tell him but he was her life line he had saved her life.

"Shuuichi!" Kagome gasped as she felt his lips graze over her now bare stomach. Igniting a fire in her blood. Oh how she wished she could just stay with him like this forever. Locked away here in his apartment with the rest of the world forgotten about.

"Yes." He muttered as he looked up at her with mischief playing in his eyes. Kagome knew that look all too well and she knew what would fallow. It was his look that told her he was the Hunter and she was his pray. She couldn’t keep the slight blush from her cheeks as images flashed across her mind of the things that had fallowed those looks in the past.

"You know I have to go soon." Kagome hated the look of disappointment that made its way on to his face. Kagome couldn’t help but frown that sad look didn’t suit him he was to beautiful to be sad. "Don't give me that look. You have had me all to yourself for five days now." Kagome scolded as he moved to lay beside her pulling her into his chest. He was always so warm and he always smelled of roses and damp earth after a storm. Kagome took in a deep breath of him as she adjusted her head so it was now laying comfortably on his chest. Her leg draped across him as he had his fingers though her hair. 

"I could spend five years locked away in this apartment with you and it still would not be enough." He purred into Kagome’s ear and she found herself melting at his words. She couldn’t help it he was just so dame sexy every time he opened his mouth. 

"You know I would stay if I could." Kagome told him as she propped herself up on her elbow pulling the silk sheet up around her. “But we both know I can’t.”

"Stay.” He whispered as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. His green eyes locked with her blue ones in a pleading battle for her not to leave him. “Quit this stupid job that keeps taking you away from me." Kagome’s eyes softened as she gave him a sad smile. They had this conversation every time she visited him now. She wished she could just quit. Turn everything over to Kikyo and never look back, but Kikyo could not be trusted. Her actions were to wild a brash driven by nothing but anger so the burden of the jewel and Naraku fell on her shoulders. 

"You know I can't. What would I do for money?" Kagome knew it was a lie and she hated that she had to keep up this farce with him but what choice did she really have. It wasn’t just something she could bring up in casual conversation. Then there was also the fact that it sounded totally crazy, so she kept up with the lies the best she could.   
So her friends had become her coworkers, the fuddle era became a mountain resort her grandfather and Souta had found online and Naraku her horribly atrocious boss whom she and the rest of her coworkers hated. It was a completely ridiculous story in her head but it was the only way she could really give him any idea of what her life was like. 

"I would take care of you." It was a line he used almost every time she came home now. He was relentless in his pursuit to get her to stay. "You know I make more than enough working for my father's company." Kagome wanted to cry at his offer. No one had ever wanted to just care for her wellbeing before and if this were a normal situation and she were a normal girl she would jump at the opportunity to take him up on his offer. 

"Shuuichi." Kagome smiled as she moved her hand to cup his face. "If I could I would take you up on your offer but you know I have responsibilities that I just have to take care of first. I can’t just leave my burdens for others to take care of." He thought she was talking about medical bills that still needed to be paid. From all the time she had been sick in middle and high school. Her grandfather had finally settled on one sickness leukemia, she had hated lying about having cancer but it was a better explanation for her absences.

"I wish You would let me help you Kagome. You don't have to do this on your own." He told her and Kagome wanted to cry. If only he could help her. If only he had the power to help them fight so she could be done with Naraku and the past. She just wanted it all to be over. She had already given so much of her life to the past and she was tired, so tired of being alone. But he didn’t have any powers, he was just a normal human man who could never be a part of that side of her life.

"Shuuichi we have been over this. I can't let you do that. I can't take your money. It just wouldn’t be right." Kagome smiled sadly down at him. It was always so hard for her to tell him no and she was sure her heart broke just a little every time she did.

"Then marry me." It took a moment for the weight of his words to really sink in. Kagome’s eyes widened and her lips parted in shock at his words.

"What?" Kagome finally managed to stammer out as the reality of his statement finally sank in. Kagome could feel her heart begin to race in her chest as she waited for him to speak again. ‘Is he serious?’ Kagome thought to herself as her eyes never left his not for a moment.

"Marry me." He said again as he grabbed her hands sitting up as he pulled her into his lap with speed Kagome didn’t know he possessed. Kagome could see the seriousness in his eyes as everything in her screamed for her to say yes. Just one simple little word but it refused to come.

"Shuuichi, I can't marry you just for money. That just wouldn't be right! " Kagome started as her eyes hardened. He was worth so much more to her then that he had to know that.

"I'm not asking so you will take my money.” He sighed as he brought his forehead down to rest against hers. “I'm asking because I want you to be my wife. I want a life with you Kagome and maybe just maybe if I become your husband then you might just Start accepting my help. Although I doubt it." Kagome was at a loss for words. She had not expected this at all. So, she did the only thing she could think of as she crushed his lips to her in a fiery kiss that she had no intention of stopping. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes." Kagome repeated as she kissed him again. Her last thought ' Screw InuYasha he can wait another day.' as he pressed her into the bed once more.

.......................................

"Wench what the hell took you do long? Where the hell were you yesterday when I came to get you! You know we don't have time for you to waste!" Kagome groaned why didn't she just stay with Shuuichi? She wasn't even out of the well yet and InuYasha was already yelling at her, but did she really expect any different. She was after all a whole day late, Kagome had known he would be angry she just didn’t care.

"What I was doing is none of your business." Kagome shot as she tossed her beat up yellow pack over the lip of the well. The thing was practically falling apart and it wouldn’t be long before she would need to get a new one. 

"I bet you were off with that Hobo person again!" InuYasha shouted as Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and for a moment she wondered if it would be worth it to sit him right now and just get it over with. 'He doesn’t have a clue.' Kagome thought with a smile. That was the way she like it. 

"InuYasha." Kagome stated the warning clear in her voice that if he continued with this behavior she would be forced to sit him. It had been like this for over a year now, oh how easily they had fallen back into old habits. Ever since she made the mistake of not bathing before coming back to the past. InuYasha had been able to smell she had been with a man. It was the first time she and Shuuichi had ever had sex, hell it had been her first time ever. It was supposed to be a beautiful memory for her to look back on some day, but it of course had been ruined by InuYasha calling her a whore.

"What it's not my fault you don't know how to keep your legs closed." Kagome wanted to scream in frustration. “I mean if you want it that bad you can get it on this side of the well. No need to run home every time you want to spread your legs.”

"InuYasha! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome fought the urge to scream in frustration as she made her way over to the new InuYasha sized hole. "What I do and who I do it with is my business! So stay out of it you jerk!" Kagome screamed as she began to make her way to the village.

"I swear Kagome if I ever find out who it is I'll rip his balls off! You hear me! Your mine!" Kagome sighed. It was always like this between them now. The harmony they had once found was shattered and nothing but harsh words, angry sits, and hurt feelings remained. 

"InuYasha I am not yours!” Kagome stopped as she turned back to yell at the half demon who was just begging to make his way out of the hole. “You made it very clear two years ago that you wanted nothing to do with me in that way." Kagome clenched her fists as she turned to face him. “You lost all claim to know what I do when it comes to other men. So just leave me alone already”

"Fehh, it's only a matter of time before you come back begging!" InuYasha scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wouldn't beg to you if you were the last man on earth! " Kagome was furious. He never listened to anything she had to say. He never treated her with an ounce of respect. Looking at him now and thinking of Shuuichi, Kagome couldn’t believe that she had ever loved InuYasha as more than a friend and right now she wasn’t even sure she loved him as that. InuYasha had been pushing his luck for the past two years and Kagome wasn’t sure how much she could take before she finally snapped.

"Whatever wench. You go spread your legs for that Hobo idiot. It won't be long before your begging me too. Once a slut always a slut." Kagome was livid. InuYasha had made nasty comments before but nothing like this.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could plummeting InuYasha back into another crater. Not bothering to wait for more harsh words Kagome made her way to the village. She may not love him the way she did when she was fifteen but his words still hurt. He was someone who she looked up to as an older brother her protector and he did protect her. He protected her from everything except himself.

His harsh words and indecisions had torn her self-confidence down peace by peace over the years. The constant comparisons to Kikyo and the constant reminders of how weak she was. After years of hearing it they had finally gotten to her. She had been ready to give up and leave it all behind her never looking back but then she had meet Shuuichi and had started find some of those pieces InuYasha had torn down.

Shaking those thoughts from her head Kagome didn't want to go down that dark road right now. No, she had better things to worry about like planning a wedding. Thankfully she had made Shuuichi agree to something simple at the shrine. Yes, she would focus on the one thing that kept her going him.

....................................................................

"Your what!" His mother screamed into the phone.

"I'm getting married mother." He repeated. He knew the woman would be over the moon with excitement. She had been pestering for grandchildren for as long as he could remember.

"Oh, Shuuichi where did you meet her? What's her name? How old is she? What does she look like? When are you having the wedding? Where are you having the wedding? You must simply have it at our church! Oh, how old is she? Where did she go to school? " Kurama couldn't help but smile. His mother always did this when she was excited. Asking a million questions and never giving you time to answer one.

"Mother calm down." He laughed at her. " Her name is Kagome and she's a few years younger than me. We meet at the park two winters ago, we had both stopped at a small coffee stand next to the park. We talked for a while and then I walked her home." Kurama loved thinking of the day he meet her. It was the day he truly felt he had started to live again.  
After the tournament in demon world Kurama had felt like he was searching for something he could never really put his finger on. There was something missing from his life that is until he meet her that cold December night. She had looked like a dark Angel with the way her raven hair feel around her blending in with the black leather jacket she had warn. She had been sitting alone on a bench with a frown on her face and a cup of coffee in her hand. Her face turned to the sky watching the snow fall. He couldn’t help but notice how sad her eyes looked as if she were contemplating something and before he knew it his feet were moving against his will as he took the empty seat beside her. 

They had talked for hours upon end that first night. Conversation was so easy with Kagome and for once he felt he could truly be himself. As the parted ways he had missed her on the cheek smiling his phone number into her hand. He had waited weeks for her call and when it finally came he heals on tight. Her current job had made things difficult though. Working out of town at a small mountain resort didn't leave her much free time. With no cell service and no personal calls allowed he had worked extra hard to make sure she would not forget him.

"Oh, Shuuichi I can't wait! I'm sure she is a lovely young woman!" His mother gushed.

"She is mother I am quite confident that you will love her just as much as I do." Kurama smiled he knew they would get along. "Kurama was about to say something else when a knock came to his office door.

"Mr. Minamino. There is a girl with blue hair in the lobby claiming to be an old friend of yours. She refuses to leave until you speak with her." It was his secretary Yuri.

"Mother I must go. There is someone here to see me." Kurama spoke into the phone as he motioned for Yuri to let the woman in.

"Alright dear. I love you." His mother chimed.

"I love you too mother." Kurama smiled as he flipped his cell phone closed. He would need to get one for Kagome soon. Maybe as an early wedding gift. He knew she wouldn't be able to really use it when she was at work but she could at least have her music. She had expressed to him multiply times how she missed it.

"Well aren’t you a sight for sour eyes!" Botan’s voice pulled his attention back to her.

"Hello Botan. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Kurama asked as he offered her a chair.

"We this isn't a completely social call I'm afraid. Koenma has sent me to round up the four of you." He could see that she was nervous. The normally bubbly grim reaper looked to be more then worried.

"Is it that bad?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, it is but it would be best to let Lord Koenma explain. Things are very complex with this case that's why he has petitioned King Enmma to let your group handle it. He has agreed. If that gives you any indication of how bad things have gotten." Botan swallow hard as she began to chew on her nails. Kurama knew this had to be big. For King Enmma to put aside his hate for Yusuke. But he had a life now he had Kagome, he couldn't go rushing head first into life and death fights.

"I will hear Koenma out, but I cannot promise that I will aid him this time. My debt was worked off long ago and there are things here that need my attention. I'm going to be planning a wedding after all." Kurama couldn't resist the urge to slip that in. He was proud of Kagome and if she had been here he would be parading her around the office for everyone to see.

"Oh, Kurama that's wonderful! I hope you plan on inviting all of us! And we simply have to meet her once everything has settled down." Botan chirped as she clapped her hands together. "Now let's get going!"

..............................................................................

"What the hell do you want you brat!" Yusuke yelled as he entered Koenma’s office. "I'm missing one of Keiko’s doctor’s appointments for this so the world better be ending!" 

"I assure you Yusuke you wouldn't be standing in my office now if the threat wasn’t very real." Koenma resisted the urge to sigh, in the years since the sprit detectives had been disbanded and the barrier between the worlds had been dropped Yusuke hadn’t changed at all. He was still just as foul mouthed and rash as he had always been.

"So where are the others I assume you have summoned them as well." Yusuke asked as he took a seat in front of Koenma’s desk. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his faded blue jeans a sour look placed firmly on his face. 

"Botan has went to retrieve them. They should be here any moment now." As if on cue Kewabara burst through the doors. His bright orange hair still in the same goofy pompadour it had always been in.

"Whose ass are we kicking this time! It's been so long since I got to flex my spirit muscles! Oh, hey Urameshi nice to see they already called in the B squad." Kewabara prodded as he dodged the chair Yusuke had previously been sitting in.

"Still as big of an idiot as ever! Looks like I need to remind you just how much my punches hurt." Yusuke yelled as he lunged for Kewabara.

"Nice to see the baboon hasn't changed much." The voice caught both boy’s attention as a smile grew across Yusuke’s face.

"You want to say that again short fry! I'll pound you into the dirt!" Kewabara shot as his attention turned from Yusuke to Hiei.

"Kewabara you shouldn't let Hiei bate you so. It's only his way of showing he missed you." Kurama teased as he made his appearance.

"Shut it fox or I'll sever your head from your neck." Hiei threatened.

"I have missed you as well old friend." Kurama smiled down at the fire demon.

"As touching as this reunion is I called you all here for a reason." Koenma stated as he drew their attention. 

"Well get on with it. Who's trying to destroy the world this time?" Yusuke asked as he shot a serious look at Koenma.

"I wish the situation were as easy as me pointing out the bad guy and saying have at him like we have in the past. But this is a real mess my father has bumped into my lap a mess he created." Koenma groaned as he began to rub his temples.

"Get on with it already. Some of us have places to be." Hiei bit out impatiently.

"Fine, but to fully understand this mission and what's at stake I'm going to give you a little history lesson first. Many, many, many centuries a go back before demons and humans lived in separate worlds there was a very powerful priestess by the name of Midoriko. She had the ability to purify even the darkest demon’s soul and render them powerless." Koenma pointed to the scram as a picture of the dark baked woman came into view.

"Yes, we all know the ghost stories of Midoriko. She's the boogie man that all demons fear. Her and her band of Miko’s who will purify us if we misbehave." Hiei spat. "Why is she relevant to this? Her and her kind died out years ago. There are no Miko’s left."

"I'm getting there Hiei. Now where was I oh yes upon Midoriko’s death she was unable to completely purify the soul of the demon she was locked in combat with. They had fought for days and nights on end. Neither side relenting, but no matter how powerful she was Midoriko was still only human and it wasn’t long before the demon gained the upper hand.” Koenma paused as he turned to face the group of men standing before him. He could see they were all listing intently to his every word. 

“It caught Midoriko in its massive jaws and she knew her life would soon end. So, she used the last of her power to attempt to purify the demon. As a result, she pushed her own soul out of her body trapping both her and the demon in the jewel known as the Shikon No Tama. A jewel that can grant wishes and increase the power of the wielded a thousand-fold. The jewel was passed around for a few centuries until it came into the possession of a young priestess named Kikyo." The scream changed again and Kurama frowned. This woman looked so much like Kagome they could have been sisters but he could see the differences. Kikyo’s eyes were a dull lifeless brown where Kagome’s were a bright blue. Kikyo’s hair had a brown tint were Kagome’s was a midnight shade of black.

"Kikyo had the ability to keep the jewel pure and keep the demons at bay. She was nowhere near as strong as Midoriko. But the jewel was safe with her until she fell in love with the half demon InuYasha.” Kurama frowned at the mention of the name InuYasha. This half demon from the past shared the same name as Kagome’s ex. The one who continued to pester her. Often, she would come back from work crying of something stupid the barbarian had said to her. “They had found a way of ridding the world of the jewel a way to purify it for good. But before they could carry out their plans Naraku tricked them and Kikyo died while InuYasha was placed under a spell. Pinned to a tree by Kikyo's sacred arrow." The scream once again flashed and now a silver haired boy appeared.

"That's a great story Koenma but could you get to the point already! Because if there’s not a point to this and I have to tell Keiko I missed this appointment for a bed time story she will kill me!" Yusuke barked.

"I'm getting there Yusuke. I told you this is complicated. Now when Kikyo died she had the jewel burned with her body. That act sent it to spirit world with her. When she arrived, she was angry beyond consolation and had to be moved for initiate reincarnation to try and mitigate her rage. My father thought it would be best to hide the jewel in Kikyo's newly reincarnated form. This worked for many years as the anger made its way out of Kikyo's soul. That is until her most recent reincarnation." Koenma paused as the screen once again changed. Kurama’s heart dropped and he felt as though he might fall. ‘No, it can’t be!’ he thought as he took in the image of the young girl. There on the monitor was a picture of his sweet Kagome.

"This is Kagome Higurashi the most recent reincarnation of Kikyo and the strongest miko by far. Her powers as a priestess have the potential to rivals that of Midoriko’s. In her the jewel had finally found what it wanted. A guardian who could keep it pure no matter what. So, on her fifteenth birthday the jewel opened a portal in an old well on her family's shrine. Kagome was then drug by a demon 500 years into the past. The jewel that had been so carefully hidden was ripped from her side. She freed InuYasha from his spell and in a tragic twist of fate she shattered the jewel into millions of pieces. With the help of InuYasha and other friends whom she has made along the way they all fight to recover the shards that have been scattered. However, with the shattering of the jewel Naraku was also brought out of hiding seeking its power for himself. 

“Kagome and her group of friends have fought for years to keep Naraku at bay. Thwarting his evil plans and trying to erase him from the world. Sadly, try as they might Kagome and her group of friends have reached a standstill in their war against Naraku. I fear this is partly because of InuYasha’s harsh treatment of Kagome. " Kurama stiffened at Koenma’s words. His mind was in overdrive as he replayed everything Kagome had ever told him about her job. About InuYasha, about Naraku and her other coworker. He wanted to be angry with her for lying to him but he knew he couldn’t. He understood all too well why she lied. If Koenma wasn’t the one telling him all of this he wasn’t sure even he could have believed it. Time travel the concept seemed ridiculous. But was it any more ridiculous then a human having the soul of a Kitsune.

"I want to alter the portal in the old well and send the four of you back to help. It's my hope that your added powers will help tip the stale mate in our favor." Koenma continued.

"I still don't see how something that is happening 500 years ago can affect us now? What's the big deal if he gets this jewel? I mean isn’t our time line already set?" Yusuke asked.

"I see where Koenma is going with this." Kurama spoke as all eyes turned to him. " These events were never supposed to happen. Naraku was never supposed to be this powerful and Kagome was never supposed to free InuYasha. The very future we live in now is in danger of changing. If he wins the world will be completely different. We may never even be borne."

"Exactly the world we know will be plunged into eternal darkness if Naraku gets his hands on a completed jewel or if Kagome dies. She is the only one who has the ability to purify the evil in Naraku and render both him and the jewel powerless." Koenma added.

"Fine. I'll help I have Keiko and a brat on the way." Yusuke smiled as he began to make his way out of the office. "Just tell me when to show up and who's ass to kick."

"I can't let Urimeshi have all the fun count me in! I need a good fight!" Kewabara smiled.

"Hn, you’re just going to get your ass kicked like you always do. You should just let Kurama and I handle this." Hiei scoffed as he dodged Kewabara’s fist.

"What about you Kurama will you help us one more time?" Koenma asked as he studied Kurama’s face. He could tell he was deep in thought as he seemed to weigh something in his mind.

"Yes, I will but I wish to speak with you privately first." Koenma nodded as he waited for the others to exit. Kurama had many questions and he knew the situation was delicate.   
There was always the chance that Kagome would reject their help. But one thing was certain all of their secrets were about to come to light. He only hoped they would be strong enough to withstand the aftermath.


	2. Truth

"I said no!" InuYasha screamed as he made a grab for Kagome’s wrist.

"And I said I don't care! I'm going home!" Kagome shot back as she jerked her hand away. ‘Why does it always have to be this way between us?’ Kagome thought as a frown made its way across her lips.

"You’re not going back just so you can spread your legs for that Hobo or whatever his name is. If you want it that bad I'm sure Miroku would be more than willing." Before Kagome could stop herself, she found her hand had made contact with InuYasha cheek as a deafening slap silenced the other members of the group. All eyes now on the arguing pair. "What was that for you bitch?"

"InuYasha is that all you ever think about? It’s been almost two months since I have been home." Kagome spoke her voice low her hands clenched in fists at her side. "We are almost completely out of supplies! We need bandages and medicine, because you don't know how to handle anything with tact. Not to mention that my mother must be worried sick by now, and what I do and who I do it with when I'm in my time is none of your business."

"Whatever go on then. Run along like a good little whore." InuYasha bit out as he rubbed his cheek. Kagome’s eyes widened in rage. Why did he insist on degrading her every chance he got? 

"Sit! That's it InuYasha I have had it!” Kagome shouted as tears began to build in the corner of her eyes. It was just all too much for her. All these years of listing to him compare her to Kikyo, and the continuous on slot of insults she constantly suffered at his hands. No Kagome couldn’t take it anymore. “You will be lucky if I come back at all!" Kagome yelled as she made a break for the well. She wouldn't give him the chance to find her no she would run strait to Shuuichi. She needed him now more than ever. She needed to be in his arms as the stress of the last few years of her life threatened to break her, Kagome knew she needed his strength. 

"InuYasha that was too far and you know it." Miroku spoke as he hit the half demon over the head with his staff. A stern look placed upon his face as he scolded his friend. 

"It's not my fault she went and spread her legs for some stupid stranger just to get back at me." InuYasha huffed as he folded his arms over his chest. “I can’t forgive her for that! Kagome is supposed to be mine! She’s Kikyo’s reincarnation!”

"Regardless of the circumstances surrounding Lady's Kagome privet life it is just that her privet life. If you could not smell the change in her sent you would have been none the wiser." Miroku pointed out as InuYasha turned his nose up. "Furthermore, Lady Kagome is family to us all and the only one who can see the jewel shards so go apologize already!"  
"Like hell I will! She's the one who needs to be apologizing to me." Miroku sighed at InuYasha words. He may have the body of an adult but at times like these Miroku couldn’t help but notice how much like a spoiled child InuYasha really was.

"It's your own fault InuYasha." Shippo spoke as he moved to sit on Miroku’s shoulder.

"How is it my fault she turned into a whore!" InuYasha barked.

"You drove her away! With all your cold words and harsh comparisons. Then when you told her once the jewel was completed you were going to use it to wish Kikyo back to life you broke her heart. You drove her straight into the arms of another man." Shippo stated bluntly as he locked eyes with InuYasha’s angry ones.

"What does that have to do with anything! Just because I want Kikyo to have a chance to find peace doesn't mean I still don't want to be with Kagome! But no, she had to go spread her legs like some common whore! She can’t be considered wife material now! She’s unclean!" InuYasha was beyond angry now. None of them understood. If he married Kagome now he would always be a laughing stock in both the demon and human community. 

"Shippo is right. When you stated your wish, Kagome viewed it as you making your choice. As you choosing to be with Kikyo. You never told her other wise and we watched her suffer in silence for almost six months." It was Sango who had decided to speak up this time. She had had enough of InuYasha’s treatment of her dear friend. Kagome didn’t deserve it especially after she had stuck by InuYasha the way she had. Kagome deserved to be happy and Sango refused to let him ruin Kagome’s happiness. " I know because I was the one she would cry too at night when you would disappear. I was the one who tried to keep her together the best I could and now that she has finally found someone she can be happy with your trying to destroy it."

"What do you mean be happy with!" InuYasha questioned and Sango realized she had said to much. InuYasha had assumed it had been a one-time thing and Kagome had been happy to allow him to think that. He doesn't need to know what's going on in my life she would say.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that it's too late InuYasha once destroyed some bridges can never be mended." Sango was thankful Miroku had drawn InuYasha attention.

"Shut up! What do you know any way." InuYasha scoffed as he made his way up into the trees. It was already so late but they were close enough to Edo that Miroku knew lady Kagome would be fine.

..........................................

Kurama stubbled through his apartment half asleep. He had half a mind to kill whoever was on the other side of the door. It was almost three am and he had not sleep for more than a few hours for the past two months. Kagome had never been gone this long before and after his meeting with Koenma, now that he knew exactly what she was doing he had done nothing but worry. If he had known before, if he had any idea what she had really been facing he would have never let her go alone. But he hadn’t known, she had hidden her secret from him well and with no way to contact her all he could do was worry. 

Late at night was always the worst. When he would catch her lingering scent on her side of the bed. When he would reach out to touch her while he slept only to find her spot empty only served to add to his annoyance and fear. Fear that she would never come back. That she would be trapped or captured and there would be nothing he could do to help her. 

"What!" Kurama bit out angerly as he threw the door open ready to give whoever was on the other side a well-deserved tongue lashing.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have woken you." Kurama heart skipped a beat as he sucked in a breath. All he could do was stair at the girl standing before him as her scent assaulted his nose. Her hair was covered in what looked to be a mix of dirt and blood and her clothes were caked in mud. It was easy to see that she had been crying he could see the streaks on her cheeks where the tears had run down them.

"Kagome." He breathed as he pulled her into his bare chest. "I was starting to think you would never come back." He whispered as he kissed the top of her forehead. It didn’t matter that she was filthy, it didn’t matter that she was covered in blood and looked as though she had come directly from a battle. No all that mattered was she was safe, she was alive and he would not let her go back without him.

"I'm sorry I didn’t mean to be gone so long this time." Kagome began to cry again. "I missed you so much." She sobbed. “I tried to come back sooner, but…. But I couldn’t.” She began to sob harder into his chest as he ran his fingers through her matted hair gently tugging knots away.

"I missed you too." He assured her as he placed a hand on the small of her back. "Come let's get you cleaned up and then we can talk." Kurama ushered her into the apartment as he locked the door behind him. Leading her into the bathroom Kurama moved to turn the shower on but Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Join me?" She asked and Kurama was more than willing to comply as he nodded. Yes, he knew they needed to talk. He had so much he needed to tell her but it could wait. Just for the rest of tonight they would love in their own little world.

....................................

Kurama couldn't take his eyes off the woman who was currently sleeping on his chest. She looked so peaceful as she rested. Last night had been a whirlwind of passion one that he was sure he himself had never experienced before and never would again with anyone other than the small woman curled next to him. If he had ever doubted that Kagome had loved him it was all washed away last night. The pure raw emotion he felt rolling off her was almost more than even he himself could handle.

Looking at the position of the Sun he could tell it was well past noon. As much as he hated to wake her up it needed to be done. He was about to shatter their happy life. But he had no doubts they would be stronger for it. He knew this would open a door for them one that they would have never been able to open on their own. After today they would truly know all of each other. 

"Kagome." He called watching her face scrunch at the idea of waking. "Kagome." he called again laughing as she groaned when her eyes fluttered open.   
"Just a few more minutes." Kagome pleaded as she snuggled closer into his side.

"Kagome, it is almost one in the afternoon." He smiled at her. He couldn’t help it. She was just so cute.

"I know but you kept me up so late last night." Kagome teased him as she cracked one eye to look at him a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.   
"Am I hearing complaints." He shot back.

"No, I enjoyed every minute of it." Kagome smiled as a short silence fell over them.

"Hey Shuuichi, did you really mean it?" Kagome asked and he looked down at her with a puzzled look.

"Mean what?" He asked as he moved to sit up.

"You know that I didn't have to go back of I didn't want to." Kurama’s eyes widened. He knew what she was talking about he knew what she was considering.  
"Of course, I meant it. I never say anything I don't mean but how about we talk about it over lunch." He smiled as she nodded.

The walk to the small diner down the street from his apartment was a shot and quiet one. But he took solace in the fact that Kagome was holding on to his arm like it was her lifeline. Like he might disappear if she let go. It both pleased and worried him at the same time. Finding a quiet table in the back they slid into the booth.

"Kagome have you ever heard the legend of Yoko Kurama?" It was an odd question to start their conversation with but it was his way of testing the waters. It would do him no good to overwhelm her. He needed to tell her his story first then he could show her. Kurama could only hope that it would be enough to keep her from running from him once the time came. From what he knew of Kagome and from what Koenma had been able to tell him of her interactions with demons she seemed to quite be accepting of them. A rare trait for a human to have.

"I grew up on shrine of course I have. He was a thief and a kitsune I think. But he fell into a trap and died." Kagome stated as she took a sip of her pop.

"Yes, that is the most popular version. " He could see her eyes spark with interest at his words.

"Oh, and what's the other version?" Kagome asked as she raised an eye brow at him.

"How about I tell you over coffee as we walk through the park? It is lovely this time of year." The park was the best place to not only tell her but show her what he was. The heavy wooded area would provide enough cover from prying eyes. Just because he wanted Kagome to see the truth didn’t mean he wanted to wind up on the morning paper.

"That sounds wonderful! And we can talk about the wedding too." Kagome threw in as she smiled brightly at him. The rest of their time in the diner was spent in comfterbal silence as they ate. Once finished Kurama took her hand helping her from her seat and once again she was clinging to his arm. Not that he minded but Kagome wasn't normally a clingy girl. In the two years they had been together she had only done this a hand full of times. Each time Kurama had later found out was because she was feeling insecure about something.

"So, tell me this story already. I want to hear this alternative version." Kagome chirped as she took a sip of her hot coffee.

"Well the great thief did in fact get caught in a trap that took his life. His bodice died but his soul lived on for centuries. Finally, one day he was injured again this time knowing he didn't have long left he merged himself with the human soul of a woman's unborn child." Kurama eyed her careful as he moved them deeper and deeper into the wooded area. "He then lived life as a human for fifteen years while the two souls became one. At the age of fifteen he was ready to abandon the life he had made as a human and leave behind everyone including his new mother. But she became ill on the verge of death and he found that he could not abandon her as easily as he thought."

"So, what did he do? Did he leave or stay?" Kagome asked as they came up on a small pond. “I hope he stayed. It would have been cruel of him to leave her.”

“Oh, and why would you think it cruel? She was not his original mother.” Kurama asked. He was curious to see how she would answer.

“She may not have been the mother of Yoko but she was the mother of the human he merged with. So, once they merged she became his mother too. Not to mention if she were ill she would spend her days worrying where her baby was. It truly would have been a cruel thing to do.” Kagome sighed.

"He stayed." Kurama continued as Kagome released the hold on his arm to inspect the flowers growing near the edge of the water. "He cared for her until it became clear she would not recover. He banded together with three other demons and raided the spirit world vault. His target a mirror known as the For-Loin Hope. It had the power to grant any wish but at the cost of the life of the ever person who made the wish. He planned to give up his own life to save that of his human mother." Kurama paused as she turned to look at him.

"That's so sad! Is that how he died?" Kagome questioned as she waited for him to continue.

"No as fate would have it he did not die that day. Sprit world had sent their detective to retake the object which had been stolen. The detective after hearing the reason behind the theft he took piety on him and even offered up his own life to stop him from dyeing. As a result, all three were able to keep their lives."

"Good I'm so glad that there was a happy ending." Kagome smiled.

"But that's not the end of his story." He could see her eyes widen a little.

"It’s not? I would have just assumed he lived happily ever after. Isn't that how all good legends end with a happy ending." Kagome asked?

"Yes, but Yoko’s story was far from over. He was now in debt to the ruler of spirit world and in exchange for whipping his slate clean he was asked to fight alongside the detective and two others. They fought many battles and their group formed a bond. They became family and even after his debt was paid he still fought without second thought. But as time went on the need for the group to protect humanity lessened and each member began to move on with their lives. Yoko tried to fit back into his human life. He tried to assume his human identity again even taking a job working for his step fathers company." Kurama could hear the sharp intake of air as Kagome sucked in a breath. She was starting to peace it together.

"Shuuichi." Kagome breathed as she stood to face him.

"After all the battles after peace had finally been found there was still something missing. That's when on a random walk home one evening he meet a girl. She seemed so sad but he approached her anyway. Later he discovered she was what he had been searching for his whole life. She became the center of his world and he would do anything to protect her." Kurama never took his eyes away from her. He could see she was growing nervous as he spoke. "For the first time in his long life he was truly happy, but he was forced to keep his past a secret if fear that she would reject him for what he was. He was fine with it though because that part of him his past was such a small part of who he was. With her he could be himself completely."

Kagome heart was racing. Her mind was on overload. She had been with him long enough to read between the lines. He was telling her his story he was telling her he was a demon. He was also telling her how much he loved her how much she meant to him. Kagome wasn't angry that he had kept this side of him hidden from her. She could understand much more than others keeping a secret. She had so many of her own that she had kept from him.

"So, what changed why tell me now?" Kagome asked as the wind blew rustling her hair around her face.

"My old boss the Prince of spirit world he called all of us into his office. He had a special case and wanted our help. He started telling us the story of Midoriko, then of InuYasha and Kikyo and finally he told us about you and the well." Kurama didn't know how she would react. He wasn't sure if she would deny it or if she would simply run. Out of all the possible reactions she could have had he did not expect her to throw herself at him like she did. Knocking both of them to the ground as she barred her face in his chest as she often did. It was something he had grown accustomed to. Kurama smiled as he stroked her hair.

"Thank you." Kagome mumbled into his chest.

"For what?"

"For finding out. For telling me your secret. For making it so I'm not alone in this anymore. There is so much I have wanted to tell you and I was so afraid you would think I was crazy." Kurama have her a sad smile. He knew she had been carrying so much on her own and he knew that she had been keeping so much bottled up. Koenma had shared what little information spirit world had gathered with him but it was all very general. He would find out the rest from Kagome. He would let her fill in the blanks and then he would make sure she knew he would be with her from now on. He could not continue to a low her to face demons without him. No, he had to know she was safe.


	3. Decishion

Kurama couldn't take his eyes off of the girl lying next to him. She was beautiful with the way the moonlight shown off of her pale skin. She looked like some kind of fallen angel. It was only nine but it had been an emotionally exhausting day for her. Kurama had insisted she rest as she processed everything she had been told today. After all the fact that he was a demon had been sprung on her quite quickly. And yes, he knew her secret but he had known for two months. He had two months to adjust to the idea that the two of them really did live in the same world. It was something she needed time to process as the reality of what their life would be like now. Though she had taken to calling him Kurama quite quickly saying that she liked it better. He didn't argue with her after all it was his preferred name.

Running his fingers through her long black hair Kurama couldn't help but think of everything she had told him. It had been a lot of information and she had left nothing out. He now fully understood the relationship between Kagome and InuYasha. Before InuYasha’s name had annoyed him, but that was back when he thought InuYasha was just an ex-boyfriend who refused to leave her alone. Now the thought of his name made Kurama’s blood boil. InuYasha had almost destroyed his Kagome. Slowly pulling down her self-confidence making her feel like she was worth so much less then she was.

Those were unforgivable sins in Kurama eyes. He just couldn't see how InuYasha could not see what Kagome was worth. How strong and beautiful she was. How she had the ability to befriend anyone she came across. He was sure even Hiei would fall victim to her charms and kind heart once they meat. He had yet to discuss what Koenma had asked of him with her. He was sure that she would welcome the help but he feared that her opinion of him would change. That side of him was the one who loved to fight. That ruthless unforgiving side that would no doubt be forced to surface once they were in the past. If this Naraku was as powerful as Koenma feared there was no doubt Yoko would be needed. He hopped it didn't come to that but if needed he would use his biggest trump card to protect her. Even if she hated him for it later, her safety was all that mattered.

............................

Two days. Two days Kagome had been gone and InuYasha had yet to move from his spot on the tree branch overlooking the well. He had just knowledge would come back the next day like she always did. She always came back even when he had tried to push her away. Even when he tried to get her to stay in her time for her own good the foolish woman came back. It had been his one constant since she woke him from his sleep.

"Feh." He scoffed as he starred at the old well. "If she wants to play it this way that's fine with me! I'll just go get her!" InuYasha said to himself as he jumped into the well. The familiar pink and blue light surrounding him as he made his way to Kagome’s home. Taking in a deep breath he could smell Kagome sent was weak.

That meant she hadn’t been home in a while. InuYasha growled to himself. 'Where could that girl have gotten off too.' InuYasha thought as he made his way to the house as he always did. Not bothering to knock he slid the door open to find only Kagome’s mother in the house.

"Oh, hello InuYasha What brings you here? Is Kagome okay?" she asked the look of concern clear on her face.

"She came home two days ago I came to get her." InuYasha stated as panic began to build in him. Had Kagome not made it to the Well that night. Had someone taken her.

"I see. Well, have a seat I'm pretty sure I know where she is. I'll just go give her a call." Relief washed over InuYasha. If her mother knew where she was then he wouldn't worry just yet. He knew Kagome still had friends in this time.

His ears began to twitch as Kagome mothers voice carried through the walls. "Hello.... Yes, is Kagome there... Oh good. This is her mother may I speak with her.... Hello dear, I wish you would have told me you were home.... No, it's okay you just know I worry... It’s my job as your mother... Yes, he’s here... He wants to speak to you... Kagome Higurashi I did not raise you to talk like that.... It's okay dear. Yes, I'll tell him. I love you too."

InuYasha frowned. From the way it sounded Kagome was still very upset with him. It was a disturbing thought, Kagome had never heard a grudge this long before. Normally she would be over it by now. "InuYasha." Kagome’s mother called as she entered the room. "Kagome said she would see you in three days and not before. "

"We don't have time to wait three days. Where is she I'll go get her." InuYasha stated as he jumped From His seat at the table.

"I'm sorry InuYasha but she just needs some time to calm down. It sounds like the two of you had a pretty big fight this time." She paused as InuYasha averted his gaze. "I see. It will be fine Kagome always comes back." InuYasha took comfort in her words as he made his way from the house. It had been two days since Kagome had been at home and her sent was too weak to track in the city. InuYasha had no choice but to wait three days for Kagome to return. Yes then he would apologize.

................................

"You want to what! You can't be serious!" Kagome shouted at Kurama.

"Oh, I am serious." He threw back at her not backing down.

"Absolutely not! You and InuYasha will kill each other!" Kagome stated as she returned to her seat across from him. "Besides the well won't let you through only InuYasha and I can pass through. Not to mention the constants danger that you and your friends will be placed in. No, I just can’t let you do it!" It wasn't that she didn't want Kurama to come with her It was just she knew what the outcome would be. InuYasha would run his mouth and Kurama would feel the need to defend her. The fighting would be worse within the group then it was now. Not to mention Naraku would have a field day toying with the new arrivals. 

"Preparations to alter the well to allow my friends and I through are already being made. As for the constant danger, that is something my friends and I are quite used to and capable of handling. As for InuYasha as much as I would like to kill the fool for everything ounce of pain he has caused you. I will refrain from it." Kurama smiled as he saw her expression drop. "Next excuse?"

"Still the answer is no." Kagome dug her heals in. She wasn't going to budge. A hard expression set on her face. She just couldn’t let him do this. It would simply be too dangerous and if anything were to happen to him. Kagome cringed at the thought of it.

"Do you really think you can stop me." It was a statement not a question. She knew if the portal to the other side was truly being altered to allow him and his other friends passage there was nothing she could do. No matter how much she protested he would still fallow. It was just the kind of man he was and it was one of the many reasons why she loved him so much. But in this moment Kagome wanted to pull her hair out in frustration. ‘Why do the Kami have to make my life so hard.’ She thought to herself. She had to convince him to stay on this side of the well. 

"You don't know what it's like over there.” Kagome sighed as she placed her face in her hands. “You don't know Naraku and you don't know the dynamics of our group. We have spent years learning each other and facing down Naraku." Kagome stated. "InuYasha and the others won't just welcome the four of you with open arms. InuYasha will be especially resistant to the idea. He hates outsiders."

"I never said it would be an easy thing to join our two groups as one. Even my group has their own way of doing things Hiei is especially resistant, but it is not impossible for us to work together. It will take some adjusting for all of us." Kagome knew he was right but she still couldn't push down the nerves that were beginning to build in the pit of her stomach. She just knew somehow some way this was all going to blow up in her face. It always did. 

Kagome fought the urge to sigh again as she raised her face to look at him. She could see the determination deep within his eyes that wild longing that she had seen so many times before and after learning of his true nature there was a part of her that wanted nothing more than to whisk him back to the past with her. There was no doubt that he was strong enough to take care of himself and she would finally be able to have him by her side. To have his support when things looked hopeless. 

Then there was the part of her that just wanted to say “InuYasha be dammed”, and forget about the jewel. Forget about the past and all the pain it had caused her, everything it had taken from her. That part of her that simply wanted to live a normal life be a wife and a mother. Kagome wanted to give into that part of herself so badly but she knew she couldn’t no matter how much she wanted to. 

Kagome knew the guilt that she would feel would simply be too much for her to handle. Guilt over all the people who were suffering because of her mistake, because she shattered the jewel. Guild that she would leave Shippo behind after she had promised to be his mother. Guilt over Miroku’s premature death that would accrue as a failure to defeat Naraku. He didn’t have much time left as it was, a year maybe two and that was if he stopped using the wind tunnel all together. Guild at Sango’s grief for not only her brother but the loss of the love her life. And finally guilt over InuYasha, guilt that she had in the end abandoned him just like ever one else in his life had. That she would be so happy in her life here on this side of the well with Kurama. But was she strong enough to go back on her own this time? No, she knew they couldn’t continue as they were or this night mare would never end.

"If you come with me there have to be some ground rules." Kagome left no room for argument in her voice. She knew they had to have rules. It would be the only way that this could work. 

"Such as?" Kurama eyed her cautiously. He could see the wheels in her mind turning as she tried to find middle ground. He knew this was hard for her. So much had been thrust upon her shoulders at such a young age. She had struggled for so long and he couldn’t blame her for being cautious of this idea. 

"First rule is I handle InuYasha. He gets brash and runs off at his mouth more often than not. And I don't need you two trying to kill each other all of the time." She could see from the look in his eyes that he was not happy about her request.

"I can't make that promise Kagome. There is only so much I will listen to him say or watch him do before I will be forced to intervene. I simply cannot sit back at watch him hurt you." Kagome truly did not know how much she was asking of him with her request. He was after all a demon, and demons protected there intended and mate with an intensity only matching that of a female protecting her young.

"Fine but just at least try to hold back for me. I have been dealing with InuYasha for years now. Trust me there is nothing he can do or say that he hasn’t already done or said a thousand times before." Kagome eyes were pleading with him to agree.

"I will try to restrain myself." Kurama stated as he grabbed her left hand. He had still not given her a ring, a clear sign that she belonged to someone. He would need to fix that before they left. He wanted it to be known that she belonged to someone that she belonged to him and that he belonged just as much to her.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled as she placed her free hand on top of his. "Now for the part you’re really not going to like." Kagome frowned. She was not particularly happy about what she was about to ask of him. It would be hard on them both but it needed to be done in order to keep the peace.

"Oh? Why is that?" He asked as he waited of her to continue.

"Keep in mind I'm not a big fan of this idea either but while we are in the past we have to be just friends." Kagome stated as she looked away from him.

"Pardon?" Kurama asked as he took a deep breath.

"You heard me. I have kept you a secret from everyone in the past except Sango." Kagome confessed and Kurama raised an eye brow as he waited for her to continue. "You have to understand I kept you from InuYasha when I thought you were just a human because I thought I was keeping you safe. He knows I have been with a man he smelled it on me but he thinks it was only a onetime thing and that was enough to send him into a blind rage. If he knew that we were together there would have been nothing short of me pining him to another tree that would have stopped him from hunting you down.” Kagome paused as she looked sadly into his eyes.

“I have been very careful since then not to give anything away. InuYasha is the kind that doesn't think his actions through. If he found out you and I were planning on getting married it would be even worse. He wouldn't stop till one of you was dead and I don’t want either of you to die." Kagome hung her head. She hated that things needed to be this way. "I know he's hurt me ripped me to shreds even but he's still like my big brother and you. You are the love of my life. It would destroy me if something happened to either of you. So pleas, I’m begging you do this for me. Keep it just between us when we are over there."

Kurama could understand her worry and from what she had told him of the half breed and what spirit world had said, InuYasha would not take the news well. It was something even Koenma had warned him of once he found out exactly who he was engaged too. Still he did not like the idea that he would not be able to touch her as freely as he wished. It was simply in his nature to be affection with those for whom he cared for. It was just as much part of being a Kitsune as it was to breath and the thought of denying that nature did not sit well with him. Then an idea hit him as a devilish smile flashed across his face. Yes, he could make this work to his advantage. 

"So, you’re just saying we have to be sneaky then?" Kurama skilled as a look of shock spread across her face.

"No, I'm saying we can't do anything. You can't even look at me like you like me. InuYasha will zero in on it in a heartbeat." Kagome scolded him.

"Kagome, I am a Kitsune deception and tricks are my specialty. Also as a Kitsune we are very affectionate with those we hold close to our hearts. The most you can hope for is for me to desecrate." Kagome knew he was right. It was asking a lot of him to keep their relationship a secret. “Beside think of how much fun it will be trying not to get caught.”  
"Fine just promise me you will be careful. I can't handle all the infighting any more. I just want to get this done as quickly as possible so you and I can start our lives together." Kagome smiled up at him.

"Yes, I wish for the same thing." Kurama said back to her as the phone began to ring. He moved to answer it leaving Kagome alone. The fact that he was going back with her was good. She would feel so much safer with Kurama around. No matter what happened he would always put her safety above all else. But that also worried her. Naraku was known for his elaborate traps and Kurama and his friends would be like new playthings to him. Not to mention if Naraku caught even the tiniest hint of her connection to Kurama he would use it against him. After all it was his favorite ploy.

And with the arrival of so many new members Naraku would no doubt take advantage of the mistrust that the group would be facing as they learned to work together. He would see this as the perfect opportunity to finally isolate her like he had been trying to for the last few years. Kagome could fear once again building in the pit of her stomach. She did not fear Naraku taking her, she feared what it would do to Kurama if that happened. He would only blame himself and possible get himself killed trying to save her.

"Kagome it's your mother she wishes to speak with you." Kurama’s voice called her from her thoughts as she made her way to the phone. Kagome groaned it was likely InuYasha was there. It had after all been two days and that was after all his normal sulking period.

................................

"Kurama are you sure about this? It’s not too soon?" Kagome stammered as he drugged on her hand pulling her up the steps. She didn’t want to do this not now. Not when they had so much to process just the day before.

"It will be fine." He smiled back at her and Kagome couldn’t help but feel reassured by his smile. No matter how bad things seemed to get his smile always had the power to make it better.

"But what if it's not? What if I make a fool out of myself? What if she disapproves of me?" Kagome squeezed his hand nervously. After all she had every right to be nervous about this. 

"Kagome my mother will love you. Although she might go a little overboard. She's very excited to meet you." He reassured her but it did nothing to calm Kagome’s fluttering nerves. 

"What do you mean overboard?" Kagome gulped. She had never like anyone making a huge fuss over her. 

"She gets over excited easily and having to wait so long to meet you hasn't helped matters." Kurama stated as he tugged on her hand again laughing. “She was quite cross with me that I did not bring you home before I asked you to marry me.”

"And just what’s so funny." Kagome huffed at him. She would never understand how he could laugh in what seemed to be any situation and it only served to annoy her at the moment. He wasn’t taking her fears seriously. Yes, he loved her and she loved him his mother’s opinion would never change that, but Kagome wanted to get along with her in-laws. She had grown up listing to so many stories from children whose grandmothers hated their mothers. Not to mention that Kagome didn’t see what there was for his mother to like about her. Her son was in all reality too good for her. Kurama was successful and moving up in his step fathers company quite quickly. She was a shine maiden who almost failed out of school and had no for seeable future. 

"I just find it funny that you fight demons who would rip you to shreds without a second thought But, you are scared of my mother." Kurama teased her laughing once more as he continued to pull her along. Kagome wanted to sigh ‘But to demon’s I don’t look like some good for nothing gold digger.’ Kagome thought.  
"Yea but I don’t plan on marrying those demons’ sons. Besides weren’t you nervous when you meet my mother?" Kagome asked but before Kurama could answer they were greeted with the creaking of the front door as it flue open. Kagome blinked as she took in the tall slender woman standing in the door way. She looked so proper not a hair out of place that was pulled back into a tight bun. Her simple white button up and black slacks were simple but suited her nicely. The woman flashed them a bright smile as she whipped her hands on the apron she was currently waring.

"Oh, you must be Kagome! I'm so happy to finally meet you! You are just as lovely as my Shuuichi told me you would be! I think even prettier than the picture he showed me. Oh, the two of you will have such beautiful babies. I can't wait to see who they will look like! I can see it now little read heads with big blue eyes." The woman blurted out as she pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Mother I think your smothering her." Kurama laughed out as his mother released her hold on Kagome. The shock from her first encounter with his mother still clear on her face. It was easy to see this was not the reaction that Kagome had been expecting. 

"Don't even get me started on you young man! The second you even considered popping the question you should have brought her to meet me." She scolded her son. "Now let me see the ring since I didn't get to help pick it out." Both Kagome and Kurama froze as they looked at each other. Kurama couldn't believe he had forgotten to get her a ring. Had he not just told himself the other day he needed to get her one? That should have been the first thing he had done this morning while Kagome slept. He had already messed up the proposal for her. He had wanted to propose with some romantic flare like he always did everything. But he had just blurted it out that night and after learning where she was really running off to a ring seemed so trivial. He had been more worried about her coming back alive than picking out a small piece of metal.

"Well you see mother I..." Kurama started. He could see the disappointment starting to form in his mother’s eyes as she waited for him to formulate an excuse. None of which he was sure would be good enough to satisfy his mother as to why Kagome did not have a ring.

"I told him I didn't want a big expensive ring. Yes, they are nice but having some big rock on my hand is not what makes me committed to your son." Kagome interrupted as she smiled sweetly at the older woman. “It took a lot for me to convince him not to buy one.”

"Really now?” His mother asked as she turned her gaze back to her son as if searching for confirmation of Kagome’s clam.

“Yes mother. It’s true.” Kurama smiled sweetly as he latched on to the life line Kagome had just thrown him. His mother’s disappointment with him was smoothing he could never handle especially after her illness and he made a mental note to thank Kagome later for saving him.

“Shuuichi I like her. I can already tell she has a good head on her shoulders. Come on in dinner is just about ready." His mother smiled as she ushered them into the house. Kurama’s step brother and step father were already seated at the table chatting away. They greeted Kagome with bright smiles as Kurama pulled out her seat.  
Dinner had gone better then Kagome could have hoped. There were no embarrassing questions about what her future plans were other than children. Kurama’s mother had made it perfectly clear that she wanted as many grandchildren as they were willing to give her and Kagome was more than happy with that idea. Kagome had always wanted to be a mother and have a big noisy family full of love and laughter. Kurama on the other hand seemed to pale a little at the idea of it and Kagome couldn’t help but laugh. She was sure in his long-life children was never something that he had really thought about. 

"Kagome, Shuuichi will you fallow me please." Kurama’s mother asked as they both stood from the table. Kurama falling in step behind his mother and Kagome doping the same. She led them upstairs to a huge master bedroom. Kagome assumed it was her and her husband's. Taking Kurama’s hand as she moved close to him. Kagome looked up at him with questioning eyes wondering if he had any idea why his mother had brought them to her personal room. Kurama simply shook his head as he watched his mother rummage through drawers until she pulled out what looked to be an old beat up wooden jewelry box. It was one he had seen only once before as a small child when they moved from the apartment to the home his mother had bought. He remembered it only because of the small carving of the fox on the front of it. As a child he had noticed how cheap it had looked and asked his mother where it had come from. He would never forget the sad look in her eyes as she told him it was the last thing his father had bought her before he died.   
He watched as she slowly and carefully lifted the lid of the box. She then began pulling out pieces of jewelry that he had never seen her wear and he could only assume they had been gifts from his late father. Keepsakes of their time tougher. Finally, he watched as she stopped at a small velvet box. 

"Shuuichi it is no secret to you that I was only seventeen when you were borne. I loved your father dearly but I was so scared when I found out about you. I was afraid he would leave runaway forget about me and I would be left alone to raise you. It took me weeks to build up enough courage to finally tell him.” His mother paused as she whipped a single tear from her eye before it had the chance to fall. “I wasn’t sure what his reaction would be but I knew I couldn’t wait any longer. So, I summoned up every ounce of courage I had left. I told him I was pregnant and no sooner had the words left my mouth than he asked me to marry him." She then lifted the velvet lid off the box to revile two rings. The first was an engagement set. Both silver but the engagement ring has a small simple diamond in the center and was surrounded by two smaller diamonds on each side. It was simple but it was beautiful.

“They are beautiful.” Kagome whispered as she inspected the rings. 

"I want the two of you to have these. I know you said you didn't want a ring Kagome and you were right it is not the ring that makes you committed to one another. However, it serves as a reminder. Every time you are apart you can look at this ring be reminded you’re not alone. That somewhere there is someone who cares for you no matter what. Someone who is waiting for you to come home to them. Its what helped me face those girls every day as I walked the halls of my high school. It’s what got me through that first tough year of scraping by and Shuuichi’s father always working late. " Kagome didn't know what to say. She wanted to cry this gift was so precious. It mint so much to her future mother in-law she didn’t know if she could accept it. How could she take such precious memories from her?

“I couldn’t take those from you. They mean so much to you, it wouldn’t be right.” Kagome smiled softly at the woman before her. 

“Yes, they mean a lot to me, but it was always my dream to pass them on to my child when the time came. These rings should be worn not tucked away in some box collecting dust.” Kagome couldn’t help but simply nod he head as she fought the urge to cry herself. She never in her wildest dreams imagined her future mother in-law would be so kind.   
"Thank you, mother." Kurama smiled as he took the small box from her taking the engagement ring and sliding in over Kagome finger. It looked so right there like it was always meant to be there. "It's getting late mother and we have a long walk back to the train. Thank you again I'll be sure to bring her back for another visit as soon as I can."

"Yes, thank you so much I’ll treasure it." Kagome smiled as she followed Kurama out the door. It was a silent walk back to the train as Kagome thoughts raced a million miles an hour. Kurama could see she was trying to reach a decision on something, but he wasn't sure what. A slight twinge of fear filled him as he hoped she wasn't reconsidering. He knew the road ahead was unclear for both of them especially with what was going on in the past but one thing he was sure about was Kagome. He wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it if she reconsidered now.

He didn't know what he would do if she changed her mind. As much as he hated to admit it he needed her. She had become the very air he breathed. She was the sun on his world setting fire to everything making him feel alive and if she left what would he have left? Nothing. The thought scared him as he looked over at the small woman who was leaning on his arm.

"Kagome?" He asked as she didn't move. "Kagome." He called again this time a little louder. It was enough to make her look at him he could see it burning in her eyes a determination that he had never seen before. "Kagome love what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Kagome smiled as she shook her head. Kurama frowned as he captured her chin between his fingers turning her head to meet his gaze.

"Please, tell me." He begged and watched as she chewed on the bottom corner of her lip. His eyes harden for a moment. That was her tell there was something she wanted to ask him. Something that would no doubt be huge.

"How long will it take spirit world of alter the portal?" Kagome asked as she continued to chew on her lip. Kurama was take back by her odd question. It wasn’t really an odd question just out of place for the moment.

"According to Koenma anywhere from a month to two months. Altering a portal is tricky work and can often back fire if not done properly." Kurama answered as he moved his hand away placing it in his pocket.

"Oh, I see. Will anyone be able to pass through while the portal is being altered?" Kagome continued and he raised his brow. He could see she was going somewhere with this line of questioning he however had yet to determined where.

"No, they will not." Kurama was growing more and more nervous with each passing second. Where was she going with this line of questioning? Was she trying to tell him she would be staying in the past while the portal was being altered.

"Kurama." Kagome paused as she took in a deep breath. "Let’s get married while the portal is being altered." If Kurama had been anyone else he probably would have been floored from the shock.

"Kagome there is no need to rush this we have time." Kurama assured her. As much as he loved Kagome she did have a history of overreacting and he wanted to give her the wedding that she deserved.

"I know we have time that's not why I want to do this." Kagome assured him.

"Kagome what is going through that head of yours?" Kurama asked.

"Kurama I know we have time. I know we can wait but I don't want too. I have put so much of my life on hold to take care of my responsibilities in the past. To try and clean up the mess I made when I shattered the jewel." Kagome paused as her eyes grew serious. "For once I want to put the past on hold. Just this once I want to be just a little selfish. I want us to live as a normal husband and wife even if it only is for two months." Kurama eyes softened. She was always so unpredictable that's one of the many reasons he loved her so and if that was what she truly wished who was he to deny her.

"If that’s what you want then who am I to say no." Kurama smiled as he pulled her into a quick kiss.


	4. Wedding

Kagome took a deep breath as she started into the darkness of the well. She was dreading this it was time to inform InuYasha that things would be put on hold for two months and not only that when she did return she would be bringing four strangers with her. He was going to blow a gasket and she knew it. InuYasha had never handled strangers or change very well. Mostly lashing out at everyone in an attempt to protect himself. Getting him to accept Shippo, Miroku and Sango had been a hard enough challenge and now she was going to ask him to accept four strangers he had never meet. Kagome sighed as she knew this conversation would most likely end in flurry of harsh words and sits.  
For a moment she simply contemplated turning around and not telling him at all, but then the others would worry. She couldn’t do that to any of them, she owed them all at least a heads up of what was to come. 

Taking another deep breath to calm herself Kagome pushed herself over the lip of the well. The familiar light surrounding her as it transported her into the past. As she touched down at the bottom of the well Kagome could see the light shining through the top. She smiled to herself the air was always so much cleaner here and it was always so peaceful as the sound of birds reached her ears. Kagome reluctantly began to make her way out of the well as she grabbed on to the old familiar vines.

As she reached the top she knew she wouldn't have to wait long before InuYasha made his appearance. Sure, enough in less than two minute after she had climbed from the well the half demon was standing in front of her. A stern look set in his face. She could tell he was not pleased that she had already made him wait but she didn’t care. She was still angry with him. Angry at the years of verbal abuse and mental anguish he had put had thought. She knew that she would forgive him she always did but today was not that day. She was here for a reason a purpose and once she had informed the others of what was happening she would leave.

"Kagome I..." He started but Kagome cut him off as she held up her hand to silence him.

"Save it InuYasha. I don't want to hear it right now." She didn't want him to apologize right now. If he did she may louse some of her resolve and waiver ever so slightly in her decision to go ahead with her secret wedding. It wasn’t that she was still in love with InuYasha that would cause her to stumble but the fact that she felt guilty for keeping this secret from him. "Let's head to the village I have something to discuss with the group." Kagome didn't look at him as she brushed past him InuYasha falling in step behind her.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you back!" Shippo cried as they came into view over the hill. Kagome couldn’t help but smile back as her friends came into view. She had missed them in just the few days she had been away. She frowned as the realization of how long she would be away hit her. This place had become her second home and the others her second family but this needed to happen.

"I'm happy to see you too Shippo. Where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome smiled down at him sadly as she tried to push those thoughts from her mind.

"They are in Kaede's hut making dinner. Come on it should be almost done." Shippo smiled back as turned and rushed into Kaede’s home. Kagome nodded as she made her way into the small hut. Sango was pouring bowls of soup as Miroko proper himself up on the wall behind her he looked deep in thought. ‘I wonder if the wind tunnel is causing him pain again.’ Kagome thought as she turned her attention back to Sango.

"Hey guys." Kagome smiled softly as she took her seat across from Sango. InuYasha following close behind her choosing to lean against the door frame. 

"How was your trip home lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he accepted a bowl from Sango.

"It was great thanks for asking." Kagome smiled back at him.

"Feh. Would you quit pussy footing around and spit out what you wanted to talk to us about. You already wasted enough time coming back so late. Now we can’t leave until tomorrow." InuYasha huffed out. Kagome fought the urge to sit him already. Why did he always have to be so rude? Why couldn’t he just be happy she even came back at all?

"InuYasha Your lucky she came back at all after what you said last time! So, you just leave Kagome alone." Shippo defended her as he yelled angrily at InuYasha. Kagome knew that Shippo was always the one who suffered the most when they fought. She knew he saw her as a mother and InuYasha well she wasn’t quite sure how exactly he viewed InuYasha but she wished he had a better male influence in his life. But it tore poor Shippo apart every time they fought. She knew he felt like he would lose his family all over again.

"Shut up you brat you don't know anything. " InuYasha stated as he flicked Shippo between the eyes leaving a huge read knot. Kagome’s eyes flashed with anger as she glared at the half demon in front of her.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled with satisfaction as InuYasha’s face made contact with the dirt floor.

"I told you to stop doing that wench!" InuYasha yelled as he pushed himself up. Anger blazing in his amber eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to hit him! He's just a kid!" Kagome scolded as she refused to back down. 

"Feh. You baby him to much her a demon he needs to toughen up! You’re going to make him weak!" InuYasha shot back.

"Now, now settle down you two we don't want to break Kaede's floor." Miroku laughed as he stepped between the two of them. It seemed as though he was playing peace maker more and more often. In the past year the fights between Kagome and InuYasha would start off small and then explode like a volcano.

"Feh she started it." InuYasha huffed as he sat back down. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Now Lady Kagome InuYasha said you had something to tell us?" Miroku asked. Kagome sighed there was no point in dragging it out she was on a time limit any way. If she didn’t make it back to the other side she would be stuck her with InuYasha for two months. They would start the alteration of the portal tonight.

"Yes, I do. I'm afraid you’re not going to like what I have to say, but I have made a decision. I want you all to know I did not make this decision lightly. I spent a lot of time and thought on it. So, please hear me out." Kagome stated and she could feel all eyes on her. "While I was home this time I was approached by the Prince of spirit world. King Ennmas son." Kagome waited for them to all tell her she was crazy or that she was making it up, but then again they had all heard and seen stranger things. After all she could travel through time.

"What did he want Kagome?" Sango asked.

"He has been watching us from the start and he has seen that the battle with Naraku has reached a stale mate. Neither side gaining any ground. He wishes to alter the portal in the well to allow four of his best fighters through. His hope is that with their added power they will be able to tip the battle in our favor." Kagome stated as she waited for their reactions.

"Feh. We don't need any more help. My sword is all we need." InuYasha huffed. “Besides we don’t need any more men sniffing around.”  
"I for one would welcome the extra help. Naraku has been at large for far too long." Sango stated. 

"I agree. If they can help us achieve our goals faster we should welcome them. My wind tunnel grows stronger every day. How much time do I have left a year maybe two?" Miroku stated as he looked down at his hand sadness feeling his eyes.

"I'm telling you we don't need em!" InuYasha all but yelled. “We are strong enough as is and if we need more power I will find Kikyo! She will know what to do.” Kagome couldn’t help but glare at InuYasha. Why did he always have to bring her into things?

“InuYasha why are you so against this?” Kagome spoke as she hung her head. “Aren’t you tired of this fight? It’s been dragging on for years now and Naraku still isn’t dead. Don’t you want to move on with your life?” Kagome asked as the room went silent all eyes were now on her and InuYasha.

“Of course, I want this to end! But I will be the one to end Naraku. I have to avenge Kikyo and I won’t let anyone take that away from me.” Kagome sighed. It always came back to Kikyo a woman who in her life had loved him but was now simply a shell of her former self.

“Is Kikyo really all you care about? What about Sango? All the suffering she has to go through every day because Naraku still has her brother. What about Miroku do you want to stand by and watch him die? His time is running out and if you let that happen because you were to foolish to accept help then his blood will be on your hands not Naraku’s.” Kagome questioned him angrily as she turned to face him. She could see the hurt forming in his eyes.

“Kagome.” InuYasha whispered her name when he saw the fire raging in her eyes. She was angry, angrier then he had ever seen her before. 

"No InuYasha just save it. It doesn't matter what you say the others have agreed to this and so have I. The alteration on the portal begin tonight at midnight." Kagome stated firmly.

"What! Have you completely lost your mind! How could you agree to let four strangers join our group! What if they take our shards?" InuYasha protested.

"I have not lost my mind and I never said they were strangers. I trust them." Kagome stated coldly. It wasn't a complete lie. She trusted Kurama and he trusted his friends so she would too.

"How can the two of you be okay with this?" InuYasha looked to Sango and Miroku for support.

"It makes the most since InuYasha. I for one am tired of chasseing my own tail so to speak and unlike you I am living in barrowed time." Miroku stated.

"No. I will kill Naraku before that happens!" InuYasha declared gruffly.

"You cannot guarantee it though. Naraku has been playing and toying with us for years. If we don't do something different I will die." Miroku shot back.

"Miroku is right InuYasha. We have spent years chasseing and fighting him to get nowhere. So, I for one will welcome them with open arms of Kagome trusts them." Kagome smiled she knew Sango and Miroku would both be on her side.

"Feh. Fine if that's the way you all want it. How long will theses alterations take?" InuYasha asked as his eyes hardened on Kagome.

"Two months and during that time no one will be able to pass through the well." Kagome stated.

"That's no big deal so we will look for the shard for two months and then you can go get them." Kagome took in a deep breath as she readied herself for what was about to come.  
"No InuYasha we won't be looking for the shards. I am going to spend the two months at home." Kagome stated as she locked eyes with him.

"Like hell you are." InuYasha shot. "Do you know what Naraku could do in two months of you doing nothing!"

"He will do nothing InuYasha. He always waits for my return because I'm his target now! Not Kikyo! If you would get your head out of your ass long enough you would see that!" Kagome shouted.

"Feh. That doesn't change the fact that you can't go you said you stay beside me." InuYasha barked.

"I did and I will stand beside you until this is over but InuYasha Your exhausting! I need some space away from you! I need a chance to just be Kagome and not be constantly compared to a dead woman or to hear you drag my reputation through the mud like you have for the past two years!" Kagome shouted and his ears went glad against his head.  
"Kagome I...." InuYasha started.

"No just shut up InuYasha I have had it with your attitude and the way you treat me like trash! Nothing you say or do right now will change that! The damage has already been done!" Kagome shouted as she stood. "I will see you all two months from now."

"No, you’re not going!" InuYasha protested as he trapped her wrist.

"Let me go InuYasha!" The warning was clear in Kagome’s voice.

"No, I won't. You’re staying hear so we can talk...."

"Sit!" Kagome said louder than she ever had before. Making a break for the well as soon as his hand released its grip. She had never expected him to take the news well but she had not expected this kind of reaction. He had been rough with her before but he had never tried to force her to stay in the end.

Kagome slowed as the well came into view. Her portal to freedom for two months. For two months she could be a normal girl. The happy blushing bride and she and Kurama could live in their own little world. No demons no jewel shards no InuYasha. Just the two of them.  
"Kagome wait!" It was Sango calling out to her from the tree line.

 

"Over hear Sango by the well!" Kagome called out as her friend made her way over to her. Panting heavily.

"Do you really have to be gone so long?" Sango asked as she leaned on the lip of the well.

"Yes, I do. I need a break from InuYasha and Shuuichi and I have decided to get married." Kagome watched her friend’s eyes widen in shock.

"Kagome that's wonderful! I know how happy he makes you." Sango smiled up at her.

"Yes. He asked me when I went home the first time. I wanted to tell you then but InuYasha was always within hearing range." Kagome smiled sadly.

"It's ok Kagome. I understand why you are keeping this from InuYasha." Sango reminded her. "How are you going to explain your long absence after the wedding though?" Sango asked and Kagome blushed.

"Well you see he will be coming back with me." Sango looked confused by Kagome words.

"The four that I am bringing back he's one of them. Turns out he's a silver fox demon and had been working to keep humans safe. His real name is Kurama and that is what I will call him when he is here." Kagome explained and Sango gasped.

"Kagome are you sure that's wise? What if InuYasha finds out? He will no doubt try to kill him." Sango reminded her.

"Yes, Sango I know. That's why Kurama had agreed that when we are on this side of the well we will be discreet. I wanted him to pretend that he didn't know me at all but discreet was the best compromise I could get from him." Kagome laughed.

"That's better than nothing I guess." Sango smiled back at her. Kagome could see the far-off look in Sango’s eyes as she looked up at the sky. She knew Sango was worried she had every right to be. There was a chance that she might never get to marry Miroku. Even Kagome knew his time was drawing near. It was becoming more and more dangerous every time he used the wind tunnel.

"Say why don't you and Miroku get married during these two months I'm away." Kagome suggested.

"We couldn’t! What about Naraku? What if I end up pregnant and can't fight!" Sango blurted out and Kagome couldn’t help but smile. She knew her friend wanted to fight she had a right to fight, but she also deserved to have a little piece of Miroku to hold onto if things didn’t turn out for the best.

"That doesn't matter Sango you and I both know what's coming if Naraku isn't defeated soon. Miroku will be gone. If that happens I don't want you to have any regrets. And if you did have a child at least you would always have a piece of him with you. Plus, with the new additions to the group we will have more than enough to make up for your absence." Kagome could see her words were weighing heavy on Sango. "Just think about it okay." Kagome smiled and Sango nodded. "Now I have to get back. Please Make sure InuYasha doesn't fallow me. I really don't want him ruining my wedding with a sword fight. " Kagome laughed as she tossed her foot over the well.

"I'll do my best." Sango smiled as she waved her best friend off.

..............................

Kagome felt as though she might puke as she paces around her room. This was what she had wanted so why was she so nervous. She had been the one to push everything through and invite all the guests. She had hung all the simple black and red decorations. She had lit all the candles herself. Her mother had offered her help but Kagome had refused. She had wanted to do as much of it herself as she could. 

During all that time she had not felt the least bit nervous. But now as she stood looking at her reflection. Seeing the way her hair had been swept up into an elegant and simple bun. The way the long white dress flowed out around her. It made it all so real. In just half an hour under the light of the full moon she would be married. She and Kurama would be declaring their love in front of family and friends.

Three years ago, if she had been told this day she would be marrying anyone other than InuYasha she would have laughed. Or thought them insane but now just the thought of being with anyone other than Kurama was unimaginable. It was funny how time had a way of changing so many things that you never thought possible.

"Kagome dear are you ready?" Her mother's voice came from the door.

"Yes, mama I'm ready." Kagome smiled as she picked up the roses she would carry down the isle.

"Good because I have a surprise for you in the kitchen." Kagome mother smiled back as they made their way down the steps.

..........................

For the first time in his life Kurama was nervous. Constantly straightening his tie or fixing his jacket. This was what he wanted. He had asked her. He wanted to be with her. So why was his heart beating so fast now? He even jumped a little when Yusuke placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't forget to breath man. We don't want you passing out on us." Yusuke laughed.

"Yes, that would be unfortunate." Kurama joked nervously.

"Just calm down. Once you see her all your nerves will be gone." Yusuke assured him with a smile.

"I hope you are right my friend. I don't understand why I am so nervous when it was I who asked her to marry me." Kurama stated as he glanced out over the small crowd. Kagome’s grandfather and little brother along with what looked like three of her friends from school. Kurama felt sad for a moment the majority of Kagome friends were in the past. It truly bothered him that they would not be able to attend this joyful moment in Kagome’s life. He knew it bothered her as well even if she would never show it.

"I am don't you remember how I was the day Keiko and I got married. You had to drag me back how many times? I even almost jumped out the window but when I saw Keiko walking my way my heart stopped and all those silly fears that seemed so big at the moment just washed away." Yusuke reassured him and Kurama was glad that he had him standing by his side. As he looked out over the crowd he was glad to see all his friends there. 

..........................

Kagome couldn't believe it. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her. There were four men standing in her kitchen for men that she knew very well. The first had his long black hair pulled up in a ponytail like he always had. His bright blue eyes beaming down at her. 'Koga!' She thought.  
Then her eyes landed on the young boy who looked more like a teenager then a man. His bright red hair pulled back in a low green bow. 'Shippo!' Her mind raced. He had grown into such a wonderful man. The last two there was no mistaking the golden eyes and the silver hair. InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Both standing before her both looking so modern in their suits. Just like Koga and Shippo.

"How? I don't understand?" Kagome said as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry mom you will mess up your makeup!” Shippo laughed as he handed her a folded napkin from the table behind him. “You didn't think we would miss your wedding, did you?" Shippo was the first to speak as she threw her arms around him.

"Yeah I have been waiting five hundred years to check out the guy who was able to take my woman away." Koga snorted at her and she couldn’t help but laugh.

"She was never yours flea bag!" It was InuYasha’s voice that drew her attention this time. “Five hundred years and that joke still isn’t funny to anyone but you.”

"So, you’re all the future versions." Kagome stated as they all nodded in agreement. "I think my head is going to explode."

"I told you all of us at once would be too much for her to handle." InuYasha huffed as he pulled out a chair for Kagome. "Just breath stupid! I don't need that over protective fox coming after me just because you passed out!"

"So, you’re okay with this?" Kagome asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"Feh. I'll never be okay with it but after a while I learned to accept that it was my own fault. In the past I was too rough around the edges for someone like you Kagome. I just couldn't see it then." InuYasha stated.

"So, this is your way of apologizing in advance?" Kagome smiled up at him as he looked away.

"Feh. Take it however you want it." InuYasha huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now come on get up. The ice prick and I are going to walk you down the aisle." InuYasha’s words were meat with a low growl from Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at him and back to InuYasha who saw the unspoken question burning in her eyes. "You help him with something in the past that earns you a place in his pack." InuYasha explained and Kagome nodded.

..................................

Kurama could feel his hands sweating even more as he felt four very powerful demons approach. They didn't seem threatening but their power was over whelming. Looking to Yusuke he could see that he felt it too. Kurama was about to speak when the music started to play. He watched as the first demon a Wolfe made his way down the aisle. Stopping in front of him.

"I just want to make sure you know Kagome is like a sister to me and my pack. If you break her heart I will personally sick all my wolves on you." Koga smiled as he moved to stand where Kagome brides maids would have stood if she had any. The next one to appear shocked Kurama it was another Kitsune like him. Only he was read not silver and he was still very young. He was probably only now coming into his powers. Just as the wolf had he too approached Kurama.

"Just want to say sorry in advance for all the trouble I'm going to cause you." Shippo smiled as he moved to stand next to Koga. Finally, he could see Kagome making her way down the aisle. His heart stopped for two reasons as his brain processed what he was seeing. The first was how incredibly beautiful Kagome looked bathed in the moonlight. He had never seen a sight so lovely. The second was the fact that her arm was linked with a demon who had not been seen in over three hundred years. Lord Sesshomaru the most powerful and feared of them all.

He had been the ruler of demon world before he vanished. No one knew why or where he went. Some thought he had never existed at all just nearly been a legend. Something that had been made up to scare demon children back to sleep. How did Kagome know him? Then his eyes feel on the other man walking desire her and his heart dropped.  
InuYasha. The very man that had caused her so much pain in the past. Why was he here now? Why were any of these demons here now? He was sure Kagome would explain latter but it did nothing to calm his worried mind now. He found himself growing more anxious the closer they got.

"Hey fox chill out were not going to cause any trouble. Were just here for Kagome. She is part of our pack after all. We have every right to be here." InuYasha smiled as Kurama let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Pack law was something he was all too familiar with.

Even though dogs and wolves preferred large packs with more complicated rules and foxes preferred smaller family packs. They both ran off one fundamental law the Alfa must approve. That was why Sesshomaru was here.

"I see." Kurama whispered as he took Kagome hand from Sesshomaru. A sign that he had no intention of putting a stop to the ceremony.

"Don't worry fox boy you will have plenty of chances to go a few rounds with my past self. But for now, just enjoy tonight." InuYasha smiled as he moved to join the others.


	5. Return

Chapter Five: Return

Kagome couldn’t keep the smile off her face as Kurama twirled her around the makeshift dance floor they had made. Clearing out the folding chairs and setting up a small table with speakers connected to her little brothers Ipod. It was simple and in Kagome’s mind perfect, the night had been everything she had ever dreamed and more. Glancing over the couples that swayed behind them Kagome couldn’t help but giggle as her mother stepped on InuYasha’s foot for the fourth time. Her mother had always had two left feet. Her eyes softened as they landed on Kurama’s mother and step father they both looked so happy and Kagome couldn’t help but hope that would be her future someday as she and Kurama danced at their son or daughter’s wedding.

“Mind if I cut in?” Kagome could feel Kurama’s hand tighten around her waist as InuYasha healed out his hand. Kagome could see the worry in his eyes and she understood the cause of his unease. He didn’t know InuYasha like she did, all he really knew was that he had been the cause of so much of her pain. 

“It’s fine. This isn’t the InuYasha of the past he won’t hurt me.” Kagome reassured him as she moved the palm of her hand to press against Kurama’s cheek forcing his attention back to her.

“Are you sure?” He asked her in a hushed tone. He didn’t like the idea of her dancing with any other man then him. However, he detested the idea of her dancing with InuYasha. It un-nerved him after everything Kagome had told him.

“I already told you fox I aint going to cause no trouble. You and I worked out our differences five-hundred years ago. So, save your anger for my past self you’re going to need it. Trust me I was a real hot head back then.” InuYasha flashed on of his devilish smiles and Kagome couldn’t contain her laughter any longer. She knew the past InuYasha’s reaction was going to be like a nuclear explosion but that fact that he was her today was reassurance that things would be okay. 

“It’s fine I trust him.” Kagome smiled up at her new husband. “Why don’t you go dance with your mother. I know it would make her happy.” Kagome stated and Kurama shot her one last uneasy look before he relented his hold on her hand.

“I won’t be far dog.” Kurama whispered as he brushed past InuYasha.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way fox.” InuYasha shot back as he grabbed Kagome’s hand and pulled her close. 

“You have changed so much.” Kagome stated as she looked into his golden eyes. She could the maturity that they now held. Any trances of his boyish antics gone. It made her happy to see how much he had grown. Kagome couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of pain her chest. ‘Why couldn’t he have been like this when I meet him?’ Kagome asked herself. Things would have turned out so differently between them if he had. So much heart ache could have been avoided for both of them. 

“Five-hundred years will do that to ya.” InuYasha snorted as he spun her around. From there new position he could see Kurama watching his every move.

“I’m glad InuYasha.” Kagome paused as she worked up the courage to ask a question she desperately wanted to know the answer to. “InuYasha have you found happiness?” InuYasha was taken back by her question out of all the things she could have asked him he never thought she would ask him that.

“I have.” He smiled down at her. “Although I can’t tell you to much other than that I am happy.” He assured her. He watched as she searched his eyes for any sign that he was lying and she found none.

“Good I’m happy for you InuYasha. You deserve to be happy just like every one else.” Kagome was relieved to hear her best friend her big brother really had found his own form of happiness and even though he wouldn’t share the details with her yet she knew one day she would find out. 

“You taught me that Kagome. It took me a long time even after the battle with Naraku was over to see it but eventually I did. It took me almost three-hundred years to see my own value and see what you had been telling me all along that I was just fine the way I was. Once I finally accepted who I was it opened up so many doors for me. Doors that would have never opened if it hadn’t been for you so even thought my past self won’t ever say it. Thank you Kagome.” Kagome couldn’t help it as tears began to build in the corners of her eyes. “Oh, shit please don’t cry!”

“I cant help it InuYasha I’m just happy you finally understand what I always knew.” Kagome told him with a wide smile on her face.

“That’s fine be happy just don’t cry! You don’t know it yet but when it comes to you your pet fox over there can be ruthless. I really don’t want to fight him, I had my fill of having my ass handed to me already.” InuYasha snorted and Kagome laughed a magical laugh at the idea of InuYasha getting his ass kicked more then once. “I’m so happy my pain amuses you.”

“I’m sorry InuYasha.” Kagome giggled out. As the song ended it wasn’t long before Kurama made his way back over to the two of them. Kagome could see his face was set in a hard expression as he approached InuYasha. Taking Kagome’s hand and pulling her gently back to his side. Kagome could feel his muscles relax the second his arm made its way around her shoulder. 

“Before I go…” InuYasha trailed off as he turned his attention to Kurama there eyes locking in a fierce battle of wills. Neither one of them backing down from the other. “Before I go I need to deliver a warning. There will come a time when Naraku takes you Kagome.” 

“I wont let that happen.” Kurama bit out as he pulled Kagome tighter to his chest. As if he could shield her from events that had yet to pass.

“Trust me it will happy and there is nothing you or I could have done to stop it.” Kagome could see the guilt burning behind InuYasha’s eyes as he recalled and event that the she had yet to experience. “Naraku will try to taint you Kagome. His goal is to twist your power and turn you into the ultimate weapon.”

“Why are you telling me this InuYasha?” Kagome could see the sadness that he hid behind his eyes. Something was off, he was hiding something. InuYasha had always been an open book to her someone who was so easy to read.

“I just want you to keep in mind when he takes you that we will come for you Kagome. We didn’t forget about you. When Naraku takes you, you have to hold on to that ray of hope with all your strength we never gave up looking.” Kagome could hear the desperation in InuYasha voice as he spoke. Something bad had happened in his time line. Something that had made InuYasha’s voice shake and for the first time in a long time Kagome felt true fear creep into her body.

…..

Kagome sat on the steps of the well-house as they waited for the others to arrive. Kagome could feel her stomach twisting in nots as she stared at the old well. The two months she and Kurama had been granted to live as normal people had gone by too fast for her liking. Kagome wasn’t ready to leave the nice little bubble they had created for themselves. It had been so perfect Kurama had started his leave of absence from his father’s company early and for the first two weeks they had barely gotten out of bed. It was as if they had been making up for all the times they had been apart. Kagome herself had no complaints about the ample attention she was getting from her new husband, but all good things must come to an end. 

“What is bothering you love?” Kurama asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a small squeeze, as if to remind her that he was still hear.

“I don’t want to go back.” Kagome stated bluntly. It was true InuYasha’s appearance at her weeding had reassured her that everything was going to be fine but it had also scared her. Knowing that at some point she would be taken by Naraku for him to do god only knows what to her frightened her. Not to mention the fact that she was exhausted already from the fight that she knew would come the moment she set food back in the past. 

“You won’t be alone Kagome. You know we will shoulder the burden together from now on.” Kurama reassured her as he once again squeezed her shoulder. Kagome knew he was right she wasn’t alone now. If every one else left her he would always be there. Kagome couldn’t stop her hand as she fiddled with her new necklace that now had her wedding band hanging from it. Kagome had known that if she and Kurama had both gone back waring matching jewelry InuYasha would have noticed. InuYasha was a lot of things but he was no idiot.

Kagome was thankful to see Yusuke and Botan making there was over to them. They had been the first to arrive and Kagome knew the others wouldn’t be far behind. Kagome could feel her stomach do another flip as her time on this side of the well began to draw even closer to an end. 

“So I’m the first on to arrive huh? What’s wrong with that picture?” Yusuke joked as he approached Kurama tossing his bag next to Kagome’s.

“We all know you couldn’t wait to get out of that house Yusuke. Keiko was on a war path when we left all because Yusuke hear forgot to take out the trash.” Botan snickered. Kagome couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Yusuke was in a very real risk of missing the birth of his first child and she couldn’t help the guilt that washed over her. Here were more people being ripped away from their peaceful normal lives and pulled into her problems. 

“I don’t know what your laughing about, you’re the one who agreed to stay with her while I was gone on this stupid mission.” Yusuke shot back and Botan’s face paled a little as the realization of what she had agreed to set in. It would be her dealing with a seven month pregnant Keiko and all of the mood swings that were normally directed at Yusuke would now be thrown full force at her. It was written in the smile that was now placed firmly on Yusuke’s face that he would enjoy every moment of Botan’s suffering. “Ha! Not so funny now is it.” 

“Urameshi, hey man wait up don’t even think of leaving without me!” Yusuke couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Kewabara made his rather loud appearance. 

“Were not leaving without your dumbass!” Yusuke shot over his shoulder as he turned in time to watch as Kewabara tripped over his own two feet sliding straight into Yusuke knocking him over like a bowling pin. Kagome couldn’t contain her laugh any longer and she was sure that she could hear Kurama chuckling behind her. 

“Can’t you ever watch where you’re going!” Yusuke shouted as Kewabara attempted to crawl off Yusuke. “That hurts! Get off me!” 

“Sorry Urameshi! My shirt is caught!” Kewabara shouted as he attempted to untangle his shirt from Yusuke’s belt buckle. “Man, sis is going to kill me! It ripped and its all your fault Urameshi. I should pound your for this!” Kewabara yelled as he made his way to his feet Yusuke not far behind him.

“As if you could! It would be a waste of my time to fight you, I wouldn’t even break a swat.” Yusuke snorted as he began to dust himself off.

“I see your still just an overgrown baboon. Nice to know somethings never chance.” Kagome’s eyes shot to the last member to arrive. This one had to be Hiai. Kagome could feel the power rolling off of him in waves, unlike Kurama, Hiai made no efforts to conceal his power. It was a little unstinting to say the least. Kagome couldn’t since any evil coming from him but his power was dark and she knew for the others Hiai would take the most to adjust to.

“Hey who are you calling a baboon you shrimp! I’ll pound your face into the dirt right after I kick Urameshi’s sorry ass.” Kewabara yelled as he grabbed Hiai by the fabric of his shirt.

“You’re not worth my time.” Hiai stated as he swatted Kewabara’s hand away like he was an annoying fly buzzing around. Kagome couldn’t believe how fast he was, she was sure his speed rivaled that of Koga and possible even Sesshomaru at least the Sesshomaru from 500 years ago. 

“Now boys behave yourselves! I know it’s been a while but seriously you can ruff house later!” Botan scolded as she moved to stand between Kewabara and Hiai. “I swear you all still act like a bunch of hot headed teenagers!”

“He started it!” Kewabara protested.

“I don’t care who started it we need to focus on the task at hand! If you haven’t forgotten the world is in danger again!” Botan reminded him as she smacked him with her oar. “Besides were all counting on you guys to help out Kagome and her friends and you can’t help them if your too busy picking fights with the others.”

“Are they always like this?” Whispered to Kurama. Yes, it was entertaining to watch the tree of them fight but dealing with InuYasha acting like an overgrown child was enough of a hassle. How was she ever going to keep them all from fighting. If Kagome wasn’t careful they would make no progress other than ending up in a free for all battle royal. She could almost picture it now and Kagome had to resist the sudden urge to vomit. 

“I’m afraid so.” Kurama smiled down at her. He knew she was already uneasy about their return to the past. It was a fear that she had tried to down play for the past two months but Kurama could since the stress rolling off her body in waves. He knew things would settle down once the fighting was out of their system but Kagome had not seen the things they had went through. She had only heard the stories he had told her. “At least our adventure will never be boring.” Kurama reassured her as he gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Kagome gored as she placed her head in her heads. The dynamics of their group was about to become much more complex and for a brief moment Kagome considered the option of making a subjugation beads for Kewabara and Hiai as well. There was no doubt in her mind that there would be times she would wish for a collective sit. Shaking her head Kagome stood from her seat on the steps of the well house. “Alright that’s enough everyone!” Kagome yelled finally managing to gain their attention. “Before we all travel to the past I have a few ground rules.” Kagome stated bluntly as the others simply looked at her. “First rule I handle InuYasha.” Kagome felt if was a simple enough rule and one that she hoped would keep the fighting within the new group to a minimum. “He will try to pick fights and bait you don’t fall for it.” Kagome’s eyes hardened InuYasha could not be trusted to behave himself so Kagome had to put her faith in the others. Right now that faith was wavering after the sane she had just witnessed.  
“We can take care of ourselves.” Yusuke snorted as he folded his arms over his chest. “We don’t need you to protect us from some little puppy.”

“I have no doubt that you can handle yourselves.” Kagome stated blankly. “But I don’t feel like wasting a week watching you guys pound each other into the ground and destroy the surrounding areas. Do you know how hard it is to rebuild a village? I do!” Kagome snorted as she watched Yusuke’s eyes widen a little. “So, I handle InuYasha got it!”

“Okay, okay you win! I won’t pick fights with the dog boy!” Yusuke stammered as he waved his hands in front of his face. “Shish, Kurama your wife is just as scary as you sometimes.”

“Indeed, my friend.” Kurama couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his lips. Although he was sure there would come a time when he would eventually be on the receiving end of his wife’s anger Kurama was thankful that time had not come yet. Kurama would be the first to admit that Kagome’s temper was a force to be reckoned with and now that he was aware of her purification powers he knew she could do damage. Not that she would ever hurt any of them on purpose but even now he could see the way her untrained energy swirled around her a slave to her anger. It was a problem he would start to remedy once they were in the past.

“Second rule no one rushes head first into battle.” Kagome frowned as collective snort could be heard from both Kewabara and Yusuke. “Is there a problem boys?” Kagome was really trying to keep her cool the two of them were almost as bad as InuYasha.

“Real men face danger head on and we all know that I the great Kewabara am a real man.” Kewabara smiled in triumph of his declaration as Yusuke slowly backed away from his friend. Yusuke unlike Kewabara did not miss the anger that flashed across Kagome’s eyes. It was a look that seemed oddly familiar somehow as chills made their way up his spine but he just couldn’t place it. Yusuke watched as Kagome angrily made her way over to Kewabara. 

Kurama watched with curiosity as he wife stopped a few feet away from Kewabara. Kurama was unsure of what fate was about to befall his friend but he would not intervein unless needed. It happened so fast and he was sure that not even Hiai saw it coming as Kagome’s fist contacted Kewabara’s face and although her punch did not send him flying like the ones he was accustomed to getting from Yusuke it did make her point. Kurama’s eyes widened just a fraction at this new development, this was a side of Kagome that he had never seen before. It was a side of her that he didn’t know existed for Kagome.

“If you think rushing head first into danger makes you a man then you’re not a mad at all.” Kagome spat with a harsh tone. Harsher the Kurama had ever heard her speak to anyone before.

“Your wrong I am a man!” Kewabara shot back 

“No, you’re not! At most you a boy with stupid ideas of right and wrong. That everyone fights fair in a one fight. Kurama told me about all your fights how you squeaked by on honor and some stupid code. Well I have news for you Naraku is unlike anything or anyone you have ever fought. He is evil, he had no honor. He has no heart he literally cut it out of his own body!” Kagome screamed and Kewabara took a step back but she didn’t back down. She wouldn’t back down she had to make him understand what he was against. “And as for this ‘I won’t hit a woman code’ you have you better be prepared to break it or don’t even bother fallowing us through the well. Naraku has an incarnation named Kagura who will gut you from stim to stern without a second thought. Then once you’re dead and your innards have been spread out over the ground Kagura will take nothing but pleasure in using her dance of the dead to turn your body into her own little puppet. I have watched her do so many times. To people I care about, to people I have cared for.”

“I… I…” Kewabara stammered 

“Tell me Kewabara have you ever dug a grave?” Kagome asked as she shoved her finger in his chest. “From the look on your face I’m going to take that as a no. Well I have. I have dug graves for my friends, I have dug graves for whole villages, mothers, fathers, sons and daughters all slaughtered by Naraku. All there blood is on my hands. I was too young and stupid to understand the pain and suffering the jewel would bring. That is all on me my burden but I refuse to have your blood on my hands too because you are to foolish to listen to what I or my friends have to say!”

“Kagome.” Kurama called out her name to grab her attention. Kurama saw her stiffen a little a sign that she had heard him but chosen to ignore him. Kurama frowned Kagome did not ignore him ever. Her actions, the shaking of her voice as she threw her harsh words at Kewabara told him there was so much about her time in the past she had left out. He knew she had seen more than any human should ever be witnessed too and it had left its mark on her just like it had him. He could see her body beginning to shake as her powered began to flare once again. It was time for him to intervene before Kagome hurt someone or herself.

With movements so swift and graceful Kurama shoved Kewabara to the ground as he moved to face Kagome. He could see the unshed tears that threatened to fall. Lifting his hand up he gently cupped her cheek as he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the single tear that feel as the lids of her eyes slowly closed. He could hear the deep breaths she was taking in as he pulled her against his chest placing his other hand on the small of her back as he rested his chin on the top of her head. “Shhh, it’s okay Kagome I’m hear. You’re not alone anymore no one is going to die.” He reassured her. Kurama allowed his body to relax as her aura started to calm and her powers began to make their way back into her body. It pained him to see her like this, it had only happened on other time since they had been together that her emotions had gotten that far out of check. He hated thinking of that time it had been far worse though Kagome had cried for hours on his arms. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Kagome whispered into his chest as she allowed him to hold her. It would be a long time before she would get to feel his protective arms around her.

“It’s my love. We all know you have been through a lot on the other side that we could possible never understand.” Kurama reassured her as she tried to pull away but he refused to release her. “Now why don’t you tell them the last rule before we go.” Kagome sighed, this was the rule that she was the least happy about but it was a necessity. It was to ensure peace within the group and the faster defeat of Naraku. 

“The last rule is when we are on the other side Kurama and I are not married as far as the others are concerned we are just old friends from school. InuYasha will not question it and it will help keep the peace.” Kagome stated. The day had barely even started and she was already starting to feel the emotional exhaustion of it all and it was only about to get worse once they crossed over to the other side. Kagome moved her head so she could look up into her husband’s eyes. She was pleading with him unspoken to take her back to their small apartment to go back to their bubble and just live their lives like normal people. But as she looked into his eyes, the eyes that held so much love for her Kagome found a new strength a strength that told her as long as Kurama was near she could burn the world to the ground if need be. Kagome smiled a sad smile at him as she pulled away from his warmth. “Shall we go?” Kagome asked as she began to make her way to the old well house once more.


	6. InuYasha

Kagome starred down into the darkness of the well. This was it, in just a few short seconds she would be returning to the past. She would be returning to InuYasha and the constant fighting and degrading of her character. She would be returning to face Naraku head on and finally put an end to him once and for all. Kagome picked up her oversized back as the others gathered behind her. “I will go first. Give me about ten minutes then fallow me.” Kagome ordered as she leaped into the well a bright blue light surrounded her as she began her journey back to the past.

It wasn’t long before the roof over the well was gone and the bright rays of the sun shone through the wide opening of the top. A clear sign that Kagome was back in the past. Grabbing onto the old familiar vines Kagome began to pull herself and the oversized bag up and out of the well. She knew the others would be crossing over soon and she needed to prepare InuYasha. If she was right it wouldn’t be long before the half demon came brailing through the tree line. The wind would carry her sent to him just like it always did. He was no doubt keeping a close eye on the well as he waited for her return. 

Kagome had been right in her assumption that it would not take InuYasha long to make himself known. She hadn’t even fully made it out of the well before he was standing in front of her in all his angry glory. His silver hair shining in the afternoon son and a scowl set firmly on his lips. His arms cross across his chest as he narrowed his eyes at her. Kagome sighed as she dropped the oversized bag on the ground by the well as she finished swinging her legs over. Kagome fought the urge just to sit him and get if over with from the start. 

“Oie wench what the hell are your waring?” Kagome just blinked at him. She could feel the corners of her eyes starting to twitch in frustration. Why did InuYasha have the power to infuriate her so much? Sometimes just his breathing was enough to make her want to sit him these days but then again it was to be expected. Things had not been right between the two of them for a long time. When had she grown to harbor so much resentment for her closest friend. When had he grown to hate her like he had when they first meet?  
“Hello to you too InuYasha. Oh, how have I been these past two months? It’s so nice of you to ask, I have been good.” Kagome could see the frustration on InuYasha’s face as she had ignored his question as she sat on the lip of the well folding her arms across her chest. After her confrontation with Kewabara she really wasn’t in the mood to deal with InuYasha. Kagome frowned at the thought of Kewabara she hadn’t ment to be so harsh with him, but her emotions were just all over the place right now and as much as she hated to admit it she would need to apologize later for punching him.

“Wench don’t ignore me when I ask you a question! What the hell are you wearing?” Kagome looked down at her outfit. It wasn’t anything strange a simple pair of blue jeans tucked into a pair of knee high black boots accompanied by a long-sleeved maroon t-shirt. It was simple and far more conservative then the skirts that she normally chose to ware. That’s when it hit her, why he was so agitated she wasn’t wearing her skirt. Kagome wasn’t stupid and she knew that InuYasha just like every other man in the world loved a short skirt. ‘Well to bad for him, I’m a married woman now. Those short skirts are reserved for Kurama’s enjoyment only.’ Kagome thought as her eyes took on a mischievous look. InuYasha just made it to easy sometimes.

“Hahaha.” Kagome couldn’t help but laugh right in her friend’s face. 

“What the hell is so funny!” The frustration in InuYasha’s voice only made Kagome laugh harder. 

“I just find it funny that I have been gone for two months and the only thing your concerned about is the fact that I’m wearing pants. You’re such a pig.” Kagome narrowed her eyes at him as he glared at her. She wasn’t even back five minutes and they were already at each other’s throats going for blood.

“Whatever. If you want to make yourself look more like a man then you already do it aint none of my business.” InuYasha snorted and Kagome had to fight the urge to sit him already. “Come on let’s get moving and maybe we can cover some ground before it gets dark.” InuYasha continued as he made a grab for Kagome’s bag.

“InuYasha we can’t leave yet. What about the others?” Kagome questioned as anger flashed across his eyes once more.

“Oh, hell no Kagome you actually brought them?” InuYasha shouted and Kagome couldn’t stop herself from flinching as he barked at her. “What the hell were you thinking! Going against my orders! I told you not to bring them!”

“InuYasha this was decided by the group! You were the only objection!” Kagome reminded him. She knew he didn’t trust strangers and in this time, she could understand why. Then add on InuYasha’s troubled past she could understand the reasons behind his actions. What Kagome could not wrap her mind around was the fact that he should at least trust her. The fact that InuYasha still didn’t trust her hurt if only a little, it was a clear reminder that this was not the InuYasha that had attended her wedding. That InuYasha had grown up he had become a man.

“Feh! My objection is the only one that matters I am the alpha of this pack and I will not have four other males running around for you to spread your legs for!” Kagome’s eyes widened as anger bubbled in her chest. ‘I see were already back to this old song and dance.’ Kagome thought as she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“InuYasha.” Kagome spoke the warning clear in her voice. Kagome was not going to play his games today. “How many times have I told you my personal life in none of your business anymore! You made your choice so I made mine.” Kagome shot back and she found herself wishing she could just spill her little secret. It would have been so easy to let the words pass through her lips but Kagome bit her tongue.

“Like hell it is! Kagome your mine you will always be mine. How many times do I have to say it before it gets through that thick skull of yours. You can’t leave me Kagome I don’t care how many men you whore yourself out too.” Kagome just starred at her friend in shock for a moment before the reality of his words sank in. He sounded like some crazy stalker.

“InuYasha sit!” 

....................…..

Kurama watched as the blue light engulfed his wife and he had to fight the urge to fallow immediately after her. He knew what was on the other side of that well. All the danger that awaited her the fact that a powerful demon wanted to taint her to use her power. Knowing that at some point she would be taken from his side. None of it sat well with him, none of it at all.

“I must say Kurama, Kagome certainly is one of a kind.” Botan’s voice brought him out of his thoughts as he turned to look at her. She was pirched on her oar over the well as looked over the four men. She couldn’t help but feel sad that she would not be accompanying them on this mission but Koenma had assured her she would be able to keep up with their progress.

“You can say that again. She sure put Kewabara in his place really quick!” Yusuke snickered as he slapped a still shaken Kewabara on the back.

“Can it Urameshi! You were just as scared of her as I was! I think she’s scarier than any monster we have ever faced. Did you feel the spirit energy rolling off her when she was mad! That is one chick I don’t want to piss off!” Kewabara stated and Kurama couldn’t help but laugh.

“Kagome is unique. It is what drew me to her in the first place. Kagome is a gentle creature, she cares to much for others and not enough for herself but as you have all seen a small glimpse of she has quite a temper when the need arises.” Kurama stated as he turned back to stare at the well. Just a few more moments and he would be back by her side.

“It’s time for you to head on over boys! Good luck oh, and hear Yusuke.” Botan fished in her pocket as she pulled out the familiar communicator. “It’s been modified so you can check in with Keiko and I once a day.” She smiled as she placed in in his hands. 

“Thanks, Botan I’ll check in latter tonight to give you an update once we are settled. From what Kagome said it’s going to be one hell of a first meeting.” Yusuke laughed as he turned his attention over to the old well Kurama was currently standing in front of. “So, who’s jumping first?” Yusuke posed the question as his eyes scanned over his friends. For a moment, the room was silent as the others looked at the well. There was still no guarantee that the alterations to the well had worked and it was a very real possibility that they would just land at the bottom of the current well they were all looking at. It was his gravest fear that he would not be able to fallow her. That he would not be able to protect her like a husband should, but they had a plan if he could not pass though. Kagome had agreed to return to this side so they could try again. 

“I’ll go through first.” Kurama spoke. “Then Yusuke will fallow along with Kewabara and Hiei.” No one felt the need to argue with him as he stood on the edge of the well before stepping off into the darkness. Kurama held his breath as he felt his body plummeted down into the darkness and for a moment he worried the alterations to the portal had no effect as the bottom grew closer and closer. Then as a bright blue light burst forward Kurama let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in. It had worked the alterations from spirit world had taken effect and he would be back at Kagome’s side. 

“Like hell it is! Kagome your mine you will always be mine. How many times do I have to say it before it gets through that thick skull of yours. You can’t leave me Kagome I don’t care how many men you whore yourself out too.” Kurama had to fight against every instinct he had to not jump out of the well and rip out the throat of whoever had dare lay claim on what was his. Kurama pushed himself up and out of the well in time to watch InuYasha plummet to the ground. Kurama narrowed his eyes as he landed softly next to Kagome.

“It worked.” Kagome smiled up at him. “Where are the others?” 

“They will follow shortly. Yusuke should be the next to make it through.” Kurama watched as the half demon began to pull himself out of the dirt. Kurama’s green eyes locked with his golden ones. Kurama couldn’t keep the smirk off his face as the fire light in InuYasha’s eyes.

“Dame it woman! Would you stop with that word already?” InuYasha yelled his eyes never left Kurama’s. 

“I would appreciate it if you would refrain from speaking so crudely of Miss. Kagome.” Kagome swallowed hard as the words left Kurama’s mouth. He was to calm to calm for Kagome liking. She had learned a long time ago this kind of calm was when Kurama was at his deadliest in whatever he was doing.

“It aint none of your business pretty boy how I choose to talk to the wench! This is between me and her.” InuYasha snorted.

“Kurama its fine. InuYasha was just about to sit down and shut up like a good boy until the others arrive.” Kurama watched with a satisfying smirk as InuYasha plummeted to the ground this time deeper than the last. It would appear the more angered Kagome was the deeper the hole the half demon was slammed into.

“Kagome!” Kurama head a small voice in the distance and raised an eye brow and what looked to be a little orange and green streak making its way across the meadow. He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as ball of fur made it a point to land directly on the half breeds head before settling in Kagome’s arms. “I missed you! Did you bring the candy and crayons?” 

“I missed you too Shippo. Did you behave for Sango and Miroku while I was away?” Kurama couldn’t help but note the beautiful smile that made its way across Kagome’s face as she held the small fox in her arms. She had informed Kurama about her adopted son on this side of the well. However, she had neglected to inform him the boy was a fire kitsune. It was then that the apology the read headed boy offered at their wedding made since. Kitsune were very protective of their mothers even their adoptive ones, there would no doubt be tension between him and the boy for a while. It was nothing that he himself couldn’t handle, however he would work to neutralize the situation as soon as possible. Young Kitsune could be very hard to deal with if left to their own devices. 

“I only played pranks on Inu-baka while you were away. I left the villagers alone just like I promised I didn’t scare a single one of them.” Shippo proclaimed proudly.

“That’s my boy now I think there is some poky in the side pocket of my bag. You can have some if you want.” Kurama watched as the little fox’s eyes light up at the mention of the sweet treat. Kurama did have to admit though the boy showed much more self-control than others of his age if he only played his tricks on one person the whole two months Kagome had been absent. That was a, feet most adult Kitsune struggled with, it was simply in their nature to cause mischief. It was something he himself still had to fight against.  
Shaking his head Kurama turned his attention back to the well as the blue light began to shine once again. Kurama barely had time to dodge the duffle bag that came flying over the edge of the well. Glancing over the edge he could see his longtime friend sitting in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the well. Kurama couldn’t help but tilt his head to the side as he examined how pale the spirit detective looked.

“Kurama get me the hell out of this well. I think I’m going to be sick.” Yusuke groaned as he used his hand to cover his mouth. It was clear to see that the portal had not been an easy transport for the spirit detective.

“Hold on Yusuke I’ll get you out.” Spotting the old vines that were growing down into the well Kurama placed his hand over them. Pouring out a small amount of his spirit energy into the plants willing them to form a sling as they snaked their way around Yusuke’s body gently hoisting him up and over the lip of the well.

Shippo’s eyes widened as he watched the new comer his mother had brought manipulate the vines. A rush of mixed emotions washed over him as he continued on his search for the candy his adoptive mother had promised him. It had been such a long time since he had been around another fox, another male fox at that. Someone who could really answer his questions like his father had before he died but there was also a reservation that was building in his small chest. He was a male fox and his mother smelled strongly of him like the way his mother used to smell of his father. 

It was very faint but the traces of the older kitsunes sent was there mixed in with the smell of her normal soap. His father had explained to him when he was young kitsune were very protective of children and mates just like most dog demons, and just like other dogs and even wolves kitsune would mark what was theirs. But if his mother was that special to the fox standing next to her why had she tried to wash it away? It was then that he realized his mother had tried to wash the traces away she was hiding it. The thought that she hadn’t informed him of her new relationship didn’t sit well and it hurt him even more that she was hiding it. Was she not proud of him or was did she think he would try to run this new man off? Or did she simply no longer want him? Now that this fox was in her life did she not care about him any-more? 

Shippo couldn’t help the overwhelming anger that began to build in chest as he watched the man manipulate the vines. Before Shippo could stop himself he quickly abandoned his search for the candy as he eyed his new target. “Fox magic!” Shippo yelled as he took to the air hovering over Kurama for a brief second before unleashing his giant top with his fox fire dancing around it as it descended to the earth. It was a new trick he had been saving for InuYasha, but right now this new comer seemed like a much better target. 

Kurama felt it before the kit had even pulled the top from the folds of his top. He had expected something to erupt but not this soon. Most kits his age no matter how angry they had become would never be brave enough to attempt a full front on attack. What Kurama hadn’t taken into consideration was how fast the kit was. It was rather impressive for his age and once the kit accepted he wasn’t going anywhere Kurama had made the decision he would teach the kit everything he could. 

Kurama could see as the top descended on them that not only would it strike him but it would inevitably hit Kagome as well. It spoke true to how young the kit truly was if he was willing to put the person he considered his mother in the cross fire. Not wasting any time with the vines and Yusuke completely forgotten Kurama turned his only focus to Kagome as he swiftly scooped her into his arms landing a safe distance from the well. Setting his wife on her feet Kurama began to inspect her for any sign of injury that might have accrued when he was satisfied that she was fine he turned his attention to the kit floating above them and narrowed his eyes. 

“Stay away from my mother!” Shippo shouted before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Turning his attention back to Kagome he could see the multitude of emotions flash across her face first shock then anger back to shock and finally embarrassment back to shock. Kurama chuckled a little as Kagome opened her mouth to speak and then closed it in frustration.

“I’m so sorry I don’t know what has gotten into him. I can’t believe he’s acting this way! I thought he would be happy to have another fox around. It’s been so long since he has been with his own kind.” Kagome finally managed to stammer out the apology as Kurama placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

“I’m fine Kagome and I am fairly serration I know the reasoning behind his outburst. It’s simply a kitsune thing.” He joked with her and he was pleased to see her smile for what was possibly the first time that day. She was so lovely when she smiled and not for the first time since Kagome had walked into his life did Kurama thank the Kami for allowing him to meet her. 

“Get your hand off Kagome!” Kurama’s moment was short lived now that InuYasha had managed to dig himself out of the hole Kagome had placed him in. The wind picked up as InuYasha growled again in warning as his hand gripped his sword.

“And if I do not?” Kurama challenged keeping his hand firmly planted on Kagome’s shoulder. He could feel her as she tried to pull away but he stopped her. He would not allow her away from him not now when he could feel the energy storming around that sword like a hurricane. 

“Then I’ll remove it for ya.” InuYasha spat as he unsheathed his sword.


	7. Introductions

“InuYasha put your sword away!” Kagome yelled frustration clear in her voice. “Kurama is not our enemy.” Kurama hadn’t been here five minutes and InuYasha was already swinging his sword around and why was he doing that. Because Kurama had touched her shoulder nothing more nothing less. He simply touched her. Kagome could feel the rage begging to build once more in the pit of her stomach. 

“Kagome get away from him now!” InuYasha bellowed as his grip tightened around his sword. He could feel the anger rolling off her in waves but he didn’t care. Something was off about that man standing next to Kagome and to top it all off he had touched her. That fox had touched what was rightfully his right in front of him. No, he would not stand by and watch as some fox stole Kagome right out from under his nose. 

“No!” Kagome stated sternly as she turned her full attention to InuYasha. She could see the surprised look on his face as she blatantly defied him. She knew it would only serve to fuel his anger but she didn’t care.

“Kagome dame it get away from him so I can ripe him in half!” InuYasha bit out.

“I said no! I’m not going anywhere InuYasha.” Kagome shot back as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Stop being stupid and move Kagome!” Kagome could see the frustration clear on InuYasha’s face but she didn’t care.

“I’m not being stupid! Kurama and his friends are going to be part of our group. The sooner you accept that and move on the better it will be for all of us!” Kagome bit out. 

“I don’t give a rat’s ass what you say! They aren’t joining the group!” InuYasha snorted. “I told you before you left I am alpha of this pack and you do as I say! Now move!”

“InuYasha!” Kagome spat as she moved away from Kurama. Taking a few steps closer to InuYasha. He could see the anger swirling in her eyes and for a moment he felt a shiver run up his spine. “So, help me if you do not put your sword away I will purify you!” She could feel her powers raging just underneath her skin. Threatening to lash out at the closest target and even in her rage the last thing she wanted was to hurt her husband. Her eyes locked with InuYasha’s in a battle of wills as he tried to determine how serious she truly was. 

“This is far from over!” InuYasha snorted as he sheathed his sword. “She won’t always be around to stop me. So, watch you back fox.” Kagome could feel relief wash over her as InuYasha turned his back to them jumping into the nearest tree to sulk. Kagome could feel exhaustion creeping upon her once more as her powers once again settled. ‘Why are they so out of control?’ Kagome asked herself as she began to chew on her bottom lip. It was true she hadn’t used them at all in the last two months. She had been too busy enjoying her time as a normal newly weed. ‘Maybe that’s it. I’ll have to ask Miroku before we leave.’ Kagome thought as she turned back to look at Kurama flashing him an apologetic smile. 

“I’m sorry.” Kagome whispered as she moved to stand a few feet away from him. This was not how she wanted his first impression of her friends to be, but she had warned him that things were always crazy on this side.

“It’s perfectly alright. You did inform us that he would not be welcoming towards our group.” Kurama smiled back at his wife reassuringly trying to hide the worry in his eyes. He could see the tole that all of this was taking on Kagome, exhaustion and frustration already showing on her face. Then there was the patter of her powers, that was twice they had flared when she became angry. Yes, it was true that he was not accustomed to feeling her powers, she had hidden them well before and once they were married she had not felt the need to use them. Could two months of not using them throw her powers this far out of whack?

‘No.’ Kurama thought. She had too much control over that massive amount of power when she was trying to keep her secret. Kurama frowned again at his lack of knowledge. Miko’s had all but died out when he himself had been borne. He had herd his father tell a few stories of his encounters but that had been it. Kurama had tried to learn what he could of them from spirit world but Koenma could only tell him so much. However, he knew enough about Miko’s to know their power did not fluctuate like that unless something was wrong. The question now was it physical or emotional or even some of both. 

Then there was the matter of InuYasha. He had known that it would not be a warm welcome but he had never expecting the half demon to try and attack him. InuYasha would no doubt make all their lives difficult. ‘A fight is inevitable.’ Kurama frowned again at the thought. It was yet another thing that would upset his new bride but it would eventually need to be done. InuYasha would need to be put in his place probably more than once.

Kagome turned her attention back to the well as a flash of a blue light signaled the arrival of another member of their growing group. Kagome watched in amazement as Hiei emerged from the well jumping high in the sky with both Yusuke and Kewabara tossed over his shoulders. She had known he was a demon but it was still impressive, she had never seen anyone other than Kouga jump that high and that was with jewel shards in his legs. Kagome fallowed his movements through the sky until he landed with a soft thud a few feet away from them.

“Idiots.” Hiei snorted as he dropped the two men a few feet away from Kurama before disappearing all together. Kagome looked back to Kurama worry clearly on her face as she rushed to inspect the two men. Kagome could see no external injuries and both men seemed to be breathing normally. 

“They are just unconscious.” Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. The two men would be fine. “How could he just ditch us like that!” Kagome snorted as she stood from her place on the ground.

“Hiei is close. He has never dealt well with meeting new people.” Kurama reassured her as he bent over to pick up his two friends. “Now which way to the village?” 

“It’s just down that path.” Kagome pointed as she turned back to face the trees behind her. She knew InuYasha was in one of them. For a moment Kagome contemplated asking him to walk with them but decided against it. He was to angry and so was she, it would only lead to another fight. 

They down the familiar path in silence and Kagome was thankful. She didn’t feel like discussing what happened with InuYasha right now. At the moment all she wanted to do was crawl into the nearest hot spring with Sango and then crawl into the nearest bed. She was exhausted and they hadn’t even done anything. It didn’t take long for the village to come into view and Kagome couldn’t help but smile a little as the villagers noticed her arrival. Greeting her with soft smiles and some even offering food to welcome her back. The children danced around her feet and pulled at the ends of her shirt begging her to come play with them or tell them more stories. Kagome politely declining each one as they made their way to Kaede’s home. 

Kagome could smell the aroma of dinner cooking over the open fire and Kagome picked up her pace just a little. Excitement filling her at the thought of food and seeing her friends once more. Kagome pushed the flap open smiling as she entered dropping her huge pack by the door all faces turned to her smiling. 

“Kagome!” Sango yelled as she rushed to embrace her friend in a tight hug. “I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too Sango. I have so much to tell you.” Kagome whispered as she pulled back from her friends embrace. It was then that the flap opened once more as Kurama stepped through. Miroku rose to his feet and Sango stiffened just a little.

“Kagome.” Miroku called her name. His unspoken question clear, as Kurama propped the other two men against the wall.

“It’s okay guys. These are the people I told you I would be bringing back.” Kagome smiled as she moved to stand next to Kurama. “This is Kurama.” 

“That’s Kurama?” Sango blurted as her face began to turn a light shade of red. She hadn’t meant for her question to come out the way it had sounded. Sango’s face became even redder as the sound of Kagome’s laughter reached her ears. 

“Yes, Sango this is Kurama. He is the silver fox demon I told you about. Kurama that is Sango the demon slayer and behind her is Miroku. He’s the monk whose hand is cursed in more ways than one. Then last but not least the lady by the stew is Kaede. She is the miko who protects this village.” Kagome smiled as she introduced them all while taking a seat next to Keade. 

“It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Kagome has spoken highly of all of you.” Kurama stated with a polite bow before taking a seat next to his friends. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well.” Miroku smiled back as he too returned to his seat. “Sadly, Lady Kagome has not told us much about you or your group other than that you have been sent by King Enma himself to aid us and that there were to be four of you.” Kagome wanted to sigh. ‘Well at least Miroku as more tack about asking his questions than InuYasha.’ Kagome thought as she closed her eyes leaning her head back against the wall. She hadn’t realized how truly tired she was until she had sat down now the exhaustion both mentally and physically were just overwhelming. 

“Yes, and I apologize for that but Mrs. Kagome wasn’t given very much information initially on our group. We needed to work as quickly as possible to allow the alterations to the portal to be made. But she has spent the last two months getting to know my friends and our adventures.” Kurama flashed one of his reassuring smiles as Miroku studied his words. Kurama knew the monk was sizing him up and he was fine with that. He knew of his perverted ways, but Kagome had spoken of his wisdom on many occasions and how his bravery had saved them all many times. And for that Kurama had already gained a certain amount of respect for the monk.  
“And what of your fourth member?” Miroku finally broke the silence between them.

“Yes, Hiei is a demon who prefers to keep to himself most of the time. He will make an appearance when needed though.” Kurama tried his best to reassure the man sitting across from him in the now crowded hut. He knew they would all be suspicious of them especially himself and Hiei. 

“Yes, well as untrusting of strangers as I am I do trust Lady Kagome. Over the years I have learned she has good instincts when it comes to humans and demons. So, if she trusts you I will place my faith in you as well.” Kagome let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. The others had no reason to trust the strangers she had brought into the group. Unlike the rest of them they had no reason to hate Naraku no reason to seek his death like the rest of them. But they had chosen to trust them anyway.

“Kagome would you like to go to the hot springs with me?” Kagome was pulled from her thought by Sango’s question. For a moment she considered saying no and digging out her sleeping bag and going straight to sleep, but she had missed her friend and it was the only place they could talk in private especially with all the demon ears around.

“Yea just let me get my stuff.” Kagome sighed tiredly as she began to gather her things. “Can I trust you to keep the peace if InuYasha decided to make an appearance while I am away?” Kagome aske Miroku as she paused at the door.

“But of course, Lady Kagome.” Miroku smiled back at her and Kagome couldn’t help but sigh again. 

This day had turned into such a disaster, between Kewabara, InuYasha and Shippo Kagome couldn’t help but wonder how things turned into such a mess. ‘It will only be this way for a little while. Things will even out.’ Kagome told herself as she exited the small hut with Sango close behind her. 

Kurama frowned as he watched the two women exit the hut. He didn’t like the idea of Kagome wondering so far away from him after they had just arrived. He knew these were all normal thing to her after all she had been traveling in the past since she was fifteen. However, he himself was not accustomed to having her around so many demons at once. Not to mention the humans of this time were almost lawless. He knew from Kagome’s stories that the slayer was more than capable of defending them but that didn’t matter to his instincts. 

He was fighting within himself to go after her, but he managed to refrain himself from it. It wouldn’t do him any favors to have her angry with him as well. His eyes shifted nervously to the door through which the two women had just left. He would have to make sure he explained to her later she needed to stay close to him.

“Ye need not worry about the two of them.” Kurama turned his attention to the old woman who had been so quiet that he had simply forgot she was there. “Those two are more than capable of dealing with anything that should happen across their paths.”

“Yes, I suppose so.” Kurama smiled nervously back at the old woman. He knew little of her other then she had been the younger sister of Kikyo.

“Lady Keade is right. There really is no need to worry. Most demons and humans who have ill intentions steer clear of this village for fear of running into InuYasha and Naraku as only ever ventured close to the village only once.” Miroku added and Kurama could feel himself relax just slightly. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to worry.” Kurama laughed nervously. “I have just known Mrs. Kagome for a while now and she has become quite dear to me. And there are more dangers present here then I am used to.” Kurama admitted.

“Yes, Lady Kagome had told us several times that demons in your time are quite a rare find. Why is that?” Miroku asked as his curiosity got the better of him.

“Yes, it is odd to find them living among humans but demons are still very much thriving. I’m not quite sure when it will happen but their will come a time when King Enma will separate the demons hand humans in an effort to protect humanity.” Kurama stated as he watched the monk ponder on his words.

“I see.” Miroku replied as he brought his hand up to rest under his chin. “You stated that you have known Lady Kagome for quite some time now.” Kurama raised a brow at the monk’s statement. It was clear that this monk was no fool and he seemed to be piecing something together in his mind. “If you don’t mind me asking. How long exactly have you known Lady Kagome?”

“Almost two years now. Although she has only recently meet my other friends.” Kurama watched the monks face for any reaction that might give away what he was trying to piece together. However, he did not give anything away as he continued to thing over Kurama’s words.

“I can’t say this with any certainty and I clearly have now proof on the matter but if I were to guess.” Miroku paused as his violet eyes locked with Kurama’s green ones. “I would have to guess that you were the reason for Lady Kagome’s increased trips to her home.” Kurama froze as he narrowed his eyes. He would have to choose his next words carefully. Kagome had informed him that out of her group Sango was the only one who knew of their true relationship with each other. 

“Miroku. Leave the boy be. It is of no concern of ours other than that Kagome be happy. If they do not with it to be known do not press it.” Kurama had never been so relieved to hear anyone speak in his life. 

“Thank you for not pressing the issue. Kagome has expressed her concern for the reaction of members of your group were our secret to be exposed.” Kurama explained as he lowered his voice. He could see the knowing look in the monk’s eyes.

“Lady Kagome’s happiness is all I hope for. She has already sacrificed and suffered so much for all of us. She deserves to be happy.” Miroku stated as he tilted his head back allowing his eyes to slid closed signaling an end to their conversation. Kurama couldn’t help but feel relieved. The monk was much smarter then Kagome had given him credit for, but then again it seemed that all the people in her life on this side of the well had already known she had moved on from InuYasha. Was he really the only one who hadn’t noticed, or had he simply not wanted to accept the fact Kagome had moved on with her life.

……….......................

InuYasha did his best to control his rage as he watched the strange man fallow Kagome down the path that lead to the village. ‘How could she?’ InuYasha thought. How could she bring more men into the group? It was already bad enough with the mangy wolfe that would sniff around Kagome from time to time and then there were the men from the villages they would pass thought. As if he didn’t have enough to worry about already, now he had four others who would no doubt try and lay claim to what was rightfully his. 

Then there was the risk of Kagome accepting on of the male’s advances. It was a constant fear that rampaged through his mind ever since the day he had smelled another man on her. It was true that he had never told her out right of his claim on her. But she was Kikyo’s reincarnation they were supposed to be together, Kagome had to know that. InuYasha knew that she had only don it to get back at him for always running to Kikyo. ‘Kikyo.’ InuYasha sighed at the thought of her name. She had been the root of so many of their problems, and as far as he was concerned she still was. 

If it wasn’t for Kikyo’s resurrection he and Kagome would have probably been married already. She would be ready to have their first or even their second child by now and Naraku would be dead. But knowing all of that still didn’t change the fact that he still could not deny Kikyo if she called. ‘Why do I still go to her?’ InuYasha wondered as he leaned against the rough bark of the tree, but he knew the answer. Guilt. He felt guilty for the way things had ended with his first love, and that guilt threatened to overtake him every time he thought of her. How could he allow himself to be happy as long as she was trapped on this plane? That was why he wanted to use the jewel to bring her back to life. Kikyo deserved the chance to find the happiness that had evaded her in her previous life.

Kagome was supposed to understand that to understand him. She was supposed to wait for him like she had said she would. But even knowing all of that it didn’t change the fact that Kagome was now unclean. It was something that InuYasha had been struggling to come to terms with since the moment he had smelled the other male. His first reaction had been to kill them both, the male for touching what was his and then Kagome for betraying him. But he knew he couldn’t kill either of them so he had settled for picking a fight.   
‘Was it that fight when we truly started to drift apart?’ InuYasha asked himself as he focused his eyes on the sky above. ‘No, we had been drifting apart long before that. I was just too stupid to notice.’ InuYasha frowned at that thought. He hated the idea of another man toughing her but it had been his own fault and it had only been one man and she had seemed to learn her lesson. He had hated to yell at her the way he had and it had broken his heart to say some of the things that needed to be said but it had worked. He hadn’t smelled another man on her in almost two years now. However, that fact did nothing to ease the pain that had already been caused. 

‘But has too much damage already been done between us?’ InuYasha wondered as he pondered every fight they had ever had. Every foul word he had ever called her, every time she had used that foul word on him. Ever battle they had fought together, every time he had ever saved her or she had saved him and she had saved him a lot as much as he hated to admit it. He needed her, she was his light in the darkness. The one who always pulled him back at the last second. So why could he not bring himself to tell her how he truly felt? Why did he always have to be so cruel to her?

In the time that Kagome had been away realization had hit him in the face like punch from Sesshomaru. He had greatly felt the absence of Kagome they all had and he wanted nothing more than to apologize to her for the way he had been acting. Every day he had checked the well just waiting for his chance, but when she had emerged from the well waring stranger clothes than normal and the scent of four unknown males. ‘No that’s not right. I had smelled one of their scents before but from where?’ InuYasha thought as he growled at the thought of all those men around Kagome. His anger once again getting the better of him just like it had at the well today. 

InuYasha fought the urge to sigh. He needed to make things right with Kagome. If he didn’t do it soon he may lose her forever. Despite what the others thought of him he wasn’t a fool he knew all too well what was at stake, but Kagome could enrage him faster than any other. InuYasha decided it would be best to speak with Kagome alone if she was willing to hear him out. 

His decision made InuYasha stood from the tree branch he had been sitting in. He froze mid-step as a soul collector made its presence known a few feet away from him in the opposite direction. ‘Kikyo.’ InuYasha thought sadly as he began to move toward the snake like creature. ‘Kagome can wait another night.’ InuYasha thought as he turned to fallow the small daemon. He had unfinished business that needed to be taken care of first.


End file.
